Begining of the End
by Dark Angel Maybe
Summary: What started out as a normal bickering between Roy and Ed turns into an ill and sick tragic disease that’s puts everyone to there emotional limits. What’s wrong with you Ed? Roy thought Chapter 16 up
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of the End

A/N: I revised the entire story. So now hopefully now i won't get slammed with spelling and grammer bombs. Most of it is the same there is just a little difference that all. Hope you like!!

What started out as a normal bickering between Roy and Ed turns into a tragic disease that's puts everyone to there emotional limits. What's wrong with you Ed? Roy thought

Hey guyz hope you like!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything of Fullmetal alchemist other than DVD's. I just like playing with the characters. There might be a little OOC of Ed and Roy but not bad I hope enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 Beginning 

Edward was running down the halls of central HQ to colonel's office. Now in his own body Alphonse ran along side Ed. Ed is only staying in the military for the money and a question that has yet to be answered.

'What do you do when you are mad at someone for what they did? Really what can you do? Anything do is going to be harmful to that person. Then you get into trouble for hurting them in the first place.' That's what Edward Elric thought. The Famous Roy Mustang had yet again made another short joke about him.

"Well, Fullmetal how is the weather down there?" said Roy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT COULD BE SQUISHED BY A FLY!" said a fuming Edward.

He had just come back from a mission down in the deserts once again to look for serial killer in Liore (if spelled wrong sorry). Ed was tired, sweaty, because the colonel wanted to see him urgently. So Ed and Al rushed as fast as they could back to central just to get annoyed by the colonel.

"As I was saying Fullmetal, -" Ed's thoughts went somewhere else away from the colonel. 'Colonel shit, why drag me all the way here when you just annoy me. Ugh I want to go back to the dorms and take a shower. Then sleep fo-' Ed's thoughts were interrupted by Mustang's yelling,

"Ed, are you listening to me at all?"

"What, the fact that you want all the military women to wear mini skirt or the fact that you are just lecturing me about nothing just so you didn't have to do any work." ed being the smartass that he is responded.

"No! Fullmetal I was talking about your next mission. Of course I could understand how you couldn't hear since your so small." replied Roy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALL-" Ed started coughing hard. The coughing spell lasted for several minutes leaving Ed light headed. His world was spinning slightly. Then said a concerned Roy,

"Fullmetal are you all right you sound terrible."

"Yea, I'm fine just a small cold that's all." Another coughing spell came to Ed as he was brought down to his knees still in the spell. Roy comes by and gets down on his knees to meet Edward's level.

"Fullmetal," Roy questioned. Edward's coughing spell had passed. Edward felling very light headed at this time trying to get up to a standing position. Roy was getting up with Edward at the same time. Ed was able to stand for a few seconds until he passed out from being light headed. Roy was able to catch Ed before he hit the floor.

When Roy caught Ed he was lighter than what Roy had expected. Roy set Ed on the near by couch. Ed as he was unconscious was having labored breathing still. Roy went and called Riza.

"Riza, tell the infirmary that Fullmetal will arriving shortly."

"Sir," Riza questioned.

"Fullmetal passed out after having a coughing fit. I'm taking him to the infirmary. So Ed can rest." replied Roy. Riza didn't question Roy. She did what she was ordered to do. Going through Riza's mind was, 'what's going on with Ed? ''

Roy went back into his office to carry Ed into the infirmary. 'What's wrong with you Ed? Why do you keep everything to yourself?' Roy thought as he carried the little blond to the infirmary.

Al is at the local market in central getting groceries for their empty kitchen in there dorms.

"Hmmm, what would brother like for dinner tonight since were back." Al chooses some chicken and boxes of rice. And put them in the cart. At the same time no one knows how sick Ed really is. How sick is Ed really?

* * *

Okay this was my first fic ever!! So please no flames. If any flames they will be roasted marshmallows by the alchemy of Roy mustang and shared with Ed and me. 

Ed: Yeah!!

Roy: Who said I would share with Ed?

(Ed goes into depressed mood)

Me: I said you would or would you like Riza to confirm my answer.

(Riza holds a gun to Roy's head)

Roy: Ahh…no thanks hey Ed. Do want some chocolate?

Ed: Yes please, bastard.

ME: Wow that was polite of you Ed?

Ed: Won't happen again I promise you!! Where's my chocolate damn it!!

(Everyone sweet drops)

Me: Please review as try to restrain Ed from a sugar high.

Ed: Chocolate!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I revised the entire story. So now hopefully now i won't get slammed with spelling and grammer bombs. Most of it is the same there is just a little difference that all. Hope you like!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just like playing with them hehe (I reposted this chapter dew to a mix up in the doctors name its Dr. Troy not Dr. Tray. Thank you to a reviewer for pointing that out) on with the story!

* * *

Once reaching the infirmary one of the doctors came.

"May I help you Mr. Mustang?"

"Yes, Major Elric needs a place to rest he past out a few minutes ago. Is there a place he can rest?" said Roy. The doctor turned around to see a concerned Roy Mustang. The doctor gave a nod. Dr. Troy told Mustang that there was a place for Ed to rest.

"Right this way." said the doctor leading Roy and the unconscious Ed to a room for him to rest.

"Thank you Dr.-" "Doctor Troy" responded the doctor.

"Thank you again" replied Roy. "It's no problem Mr. Mustang. By the way why did Mr. Elric pass out in the first place?" asked the doctor Roy gave him a sadden look on his face.

"I really don't know. First he was just fine, and then he started to cough really badly. His breathing became labored. He insisted that he was fine then he passed out."

"Hmm" said the doctor. "To me it sounds like he has a bad case of the cold. Though a little abnormal for a cold in the early fall. Just some rest and fluids and he should be fine."

"Little stubborn brat. Thanks for all you help. Umm, either his brother Alphonse or my self will be back in a few hours to pick him up is that okay?" asked Roy.

"Yes that is okay Mr. Mustang. Now if you will excuse me I have my other patients to see." responded Dr. Troy.

"Of course, I my self have to leave as well, before my first lutenent shoots me back to paperwork." They said there good-byes and went there separate ways as Ed stayed unconscious in his bed for the mean time.

Back with Alphonse, He was wondering when his brother would be coming home. Ed had been gone with the colonel all afternoon. Suddenly he the phone started ringing.

"Hello" said Al. "Alphonse, this is Roy Mustang. Can you come down to HQ I like to talk to you about your brother." "Uh, sure, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Alphonse hung up the phone. Al finished putting the rest of the groceries in the cabinets. Then he headed to HQ to see what Roy wanted. Al knocked on the door of Mustangs office.

"Colonel Mustang?" said a nervous Al.

"Yes, Alphonse come in." said Roy.

"How can I help with brother sir?" said Al. "How long has your brother been coughing?" asked Roy straight forward.

"Umm, about a week I think. It was we were heading back from Lior on the train ride back here. Why?" said a still nervous Al.

"The reason why I asked Alphonse is that your brother basically coughed till he passed out. I worry about all of my subordinates. I am just making sure you two are staying safe and healthy." said mustang.

"My brother, where is he? I want to know now," said an Al that was about ready to explode. "Follow me he is in the infirmary, resting." Roy trying to keep the Alphonse calm. As they headed to the room Dr. Troy came walking by.

"Ah, Mr. Mustang and the other Mr. Elric I presume." said Dr. Troy.

"Yes, I am where is my brother?" said a now worried al.

"Oh, right down the hall. He woke up about 2 hours ago. I told him he should go back to sleep. He didn't seem to argue and he just went back to sleep without a second thought. Quite surprising actually from the rumors I hear about him being difficult." said the doctor.

"Really now." said Roy trying to plot based on Fullmetal being sick.

"Can I see my brother" said al now even more worried.

"Yes, down the hall first door on the right." said Dr. Troy

"Thank you Dr. Troy" said al about ready to a marathon.

"Oh, and make sure Mr. Elric stays in bed and rests.' said Dr. Troy.

"Yes, sir." said Alphonse running down the hall to see his brother. He opened the door to see his brother wrapped in the sheets of the bed. Ed's hair was all over the place on the pillow. Also, with Ed's hair tie on the ground. Seeing how Ed's face showed how relaxed and peaceful he was. A young man with a sincerely face relaxed, calm, and quiet. Unlike the short tempered, scowling face, and loud mouth Fullmetal alchemist they all know and loved.

Al walked over to his brother and light shook him. A shallow snore came from Ed. Al shook Ed a little more,

"Come on Ed time to wake up." al said trying to wake up ed. Ed groaned,

"Just 5 more minutes Al." he drags out the sentence. Al knew he wasn't going to get his brother to wake up at this rate so he tried something different.

"Brother wake up, the colonel said he wanted urgently. He said he couldn't do anything without his short alchemist in his hand." said al. Ed shot out of the bed and said,

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT STUPID COLONEL SHITHEAD DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HE IS TALKIN-….whoa dizzy," as he grabbed his head. Still seeing double he lost his balance and went to the bed to sit back down.

"Brother!" Al ran to his brother aid. "Brother, are you alright"

"Yea Al….I am fine…just dizzy that's all nothing to worry about…really." said Ed who slightly short of breath. "Where am I?"

"You Fullmetal are in the infirmary. You passed out while yelled at me. I brought you here to so you could rest. Couldn't let the rest of my crew seeing you slack off." said Roy as he entered to the room. "Al, why don't you go and let me talk to the colonel for a sec. I'll be out in a minute ok."

"Ok brother, but please don't kill yourself with the colonel. I don't want to drag you all the way home." said al playfully. "HEY! Your mean Al-" said Ed as he coughed he threw a pillow at Al and al threw it back before he left the room.

"So, Fullmetal how are you doing really?' said Roy.

"I'm doing fine colonel bastard." as Ed coughed again with a little more difficulty. He continued to cough and Roy gave a soothing rub on Ed's back. As Ed's coughing spell ended Ed still felt short out of breath.

"Please…don't tell Alphonse… I don't want to worry him please." Ed said as he gained his breath.

"I will as long as you tell me what's going on with you." said Roy being serious about the situation.

"I will, but not now I got to meet with Al, don't want to worry Al." said Ed as he fixed his hair before heading out the room. Roy grabbed his wrist, "Fullmetal I want to see you in my office three days from now. I want you to rest for a while. , can't have a sick subernate on board."

"That's what you say to get to the top. Always want to look good for the master hum. Well, see ya later colonel bastard!" Ed said as he caught up with Alphonse leaving Roy behind.

Roy thought, 'why can't you get it through your thick head Edward that I actually care about you. I've cared about ever since I saw you when you were eleven. "Stubborn brat" Roy said as he walked his way back to his office with a load of paper work waiting for him.

* * *

Hey all thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter it's longer.

Me: So how you guys like the chapter?

Ed: It's was ok. My question is what is wrong with me?

Roy: Other than what's wrong with your brain Ed?

(Ed hits mustang with a stack of papers that ROY has to sign)

Me: No Ed that's for me to know and for you to find out…. Roy, are you awake?

(No response from Roy)

Me: Ed what did you do to those papers?

Ed: Used alchemy and made it into a bat?

Me: Okay…Ed, take your meds.

Ed: Nnnnnneeeeevvveeerrrrrr!

(Ed runs away as far as he goes)

Me: Al! Go get your brother he needs to take his medication.

Al: NII-SAN! Get back here. (Goes chases Ed through central)

Me: Ugh I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas about the story, I love to hear them. I am writing this as I go. So any suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've revised the entire story. So now hopefully now i won't get slammed with spelling and grammer bombs. Most of it is the same there is just a little difference that all. Hope you like!!Hope you like this chapter. I am trying to make this flow as best as I can so tell me if it better than the first two. Sorry if none if this makes any sense I am doing my best. And hey isn't this place where you learn how to write. I will revise the first two chapters later on. Also I like to thank for all the reviews and e-mails.

Ed: I am bored where's Al?

Me: No Idea. Roy any idea where Al is?

Roy: (Still knocked out from earlier)

Me: Ed, are you sure you didn't turn that paper into a metal bat?

Ed: Mmmaaaayyybbbeee. Why do you want to find out?

Me: No thanks. I think I'll go look for Al. Bye! (Runs for her life)

Ed: Why does everybody think I am crazy? (Goes into inner dark hole)

* * *

Chapter three 

The next few days Ed did stay in bed despite what he thought. Sitting in his bed not getting out for fear of Al giving him a lecture on stay in bed is good for you. Ed's mind drifted as he stares cloudy sky that threaten to rain, 'I don't like being cooped up. Al is like a mother hen or something for a seventeen year old you think he would have more to do. Then just take care of me.' Ed thoughts were broken by the knock on the door. Ed put the sheets over his waist to hide his light blue boxers. Al came in the bedroom.

"Brother, I brought you some soup." said Al

"Al, I am fine really. See, no more coughing it was just a cold. Any more Tender, Love, and Care, I am going to die." Ed said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Fine Fine, but without me, you would have withered away brother." said Al.

"Yea yea, whatever you say. I am better now. So lay off." said an annoyed Ed.

"By the way brother, the colonel called last night and wanted you in his office once you felt better." said Al.

"Great colonel dumb ass wants me in as soon as possible. Probably to send me off to do his dirty work." said an annoyed ed. Ed started to get dressed in his normal skin tight pants. Then Ed went to the dresser to find a black tang top. Ed went searching under the bed for a pair of some what clean socks. He found a pair,

"These will do. Gota tell Al to do the laundry. Oh well he's probably going to do it today anyways." The Ed went to the middle of the hall of the dorm room to find his black coat top and put it on. As he put on his coat he smelled lunch being cooked. 'Grilled Ham sandwiches, my favorite.' thought end as he put arm through the sleeve. Ed came into the kitchen with a slight drool coming out of his mouth.

"Your defiantly better if you drooling over food again." happily Al said.

"Whatever, I am starving can I have three of those Al?" Ed said giving a puppy eyes to Al. Ed loved Al's cooking when he got his body back. Ever since then Ed had fallen in love with Al's cooking.

"No brother you can't have three sandwiches. You can have one and some juice. You don't need to get sick again now do you?" said Al

"Yes"

"Don't you say it Ed."

"Mmmmm"

"I am warning you Ed."

"Ooooo"

"Say it and no home cooking for a week" said a frustrated Al. Ed silenced at the last comment. He didn't know what he would do without Al's home cooking. The cafeteria food at HQ was barely edible according to Ed.

"I'm sorry Al." said Ed in a heartfelt tone.

"You're forgiven brother. Now hurry up and eat." Al set a plate on the small kitchen table they both shared and ate lunch. After lunch Ed put on his boots after he searched for them for twenty minutes. On his way out he grabbed his coat and bid a fare well to Al. Then he head for the colonels office down at HQ.

In the meantime at HQ while was on sick leave according to the records. Mustang was talking to Riza waiting for Ed to come.

"Riza, any idea what was wrong with Ed?"

"Sir?" asked Riza.

"Did you recognize anything odd about Fullmetal when he came back?" asked Roy.

"Nothing I know, sir. The only is the passing out from the coughing a few days ago that you told me about." What does this have to with paperwork sir?" asked annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"Nothing I am just concerned that's all." said Roy.

"Right sir, please get your work sign or you will have a decoration of bullets behind you." said Riza.

"Yes, mam" 'No matter what rank Riza was you never argue when gives an order with a gun. All ranks are out the window. You argue with Riza your dead.' thought Roy never dared to say that in front of Riza. Sure she took a lot of crap for the rest of the group, but she had enough she had enough. Riza saluted and was dismissed.

Roy was now sitting at his desk now with about a two foot high stack of paperwork to sign. His mind wondered off 'Fullmetal what is going with you? You are too stubborn for your own good I hope you realize that.' Then Mustang went to the third shelf of his desk and grabbed in a secret compartment. Nobody else knew about the diary, not even Hawkeye. It was his dairy. At first it started out as a notebook to keep track of the youngster before he became a state alchemist and living with Tucker. Mustang shivered at the though.

Tucker seemed like a nice guy. Boy was everybody wrong. Roy saw Fullmetal out in the rain. Ed staring at the blood spatter that once used to be Nina Tucker. Along with the family dog that was fused with Nina. It torn strings at the Colonel inside to see Ed like that so close after the transmutation of his mother too. Even though he wanted to hug the little preteen he had to cold and cruel.

All of this was written in is "note book" until he started writing "dear diary" is when he made a secret compartment for the diary. It had everything in it. He started writing in his diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Something is not right with you Ed and I know it! God when did I fall for you Fullmetal? Your golden locks are of an angel. I love it when you get short tempered. It makes you look so cute. You are so caring, to the people you help. Hell you can put up fight as well. When I saw you come back from the mission in Lior you looked terrible. I know you thought I was being an ass saying you need to take leave and the small jokes along with it. But honestly I was just watching out for your health. And when you passed out form coughing so bad my heart fell into my stomach. I didn't know what was wrong with you the best I could without being suspicious was just take you to the infirmary and let you sleep. Though I think Riza is catching on. Damn that woman is good at figuring things out. I am surprised that she hasn't figured out yet. Though, if Riza does know she knows how to hide it very well. All I want is you Ed, I love everything about you. Your original golden eyes that nobody could ever possess are amazing I wish to touch those lips of yours. I wonder weather they are soft or rough. I wonder about everything about you Ed. And I can't have you the military looks down on people me if I were to show that side of myself. So I fill the void by steeling Havoc's girlfriends. But all I want is you. You and only you Ed, I love you Edward Elric._

_Roy_

Roy put the diary back into the secret compartment as he heard the steps of the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist. As soon as he closed the door to the diary Ed came into the room.

"Hello Colonel Mustang!! Long time no see you jerk!" , said Ed happily. 'Maybe it was just a bad case of the cold. He seems to look a lot better. His skin or what he shows isn't as pale anymore. Also he seems a lot more energetic. That golden hair I could get lost in that beautiful hair forever' Roy thought as he came out of trans.

"Hello Fullmetal. How are you feeling today? Also, tell me what really going on."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok sorry for not updating for a few weeks. To confirm some age differences,

Ed- 18

Al- 17

Roy-29 (just keep the ages closer together. It sounds more right to me XD)

Winry- 18 (she comes later in the story)

Also Ed still has automail, but only the right arm. Al is still was found in the 10 year old body and lost all memory of being with Ed for the four years. Gradually Al remembers bits and pieces of his past with Ed and the search for the Philosophers Stone, but he won't remeber all of it. Oh, and Roy doesn't have the eye patch to me he doesn't look good with it XD

As you can see I have revised the last three chapters and to me they do sound better. I was just tired of getting people saying get spell and grammar check. For there information I did use spell check!!! It was just grammar and not knowing how to spell lieutenant right. So for now on I am doing my best for spell and grammar check. If there is any, there will be no revising what so ever. So deal with it.

Al: Hi guys!!

Ed: Hi, Al, where were you?

Al: At the pet store.

Ed: I'm not going to ask. looks at me Why are you so pissed today?

Me: Tired of people being mean to me about my story.

Ed: Can I kick there asses?

Me: No, Ed, not today. But you can kick Mustangs if you want. Besides you're gonna like it later on anyway.

Ed: What the Fuck!! What the hell are you talking about?

Me: On with the story runs away from Ed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just love the EdxRoy pairings!!! Hehe

* * *

" " talking

' ' thoughts

Ed's POV

'God I feel so much better. I am glad Mustang let me go a few days ago to rest. No way in hell, am I going to admit that to his face. Why do I care if he knows how I feel?' As I walked to the black leather couch, in Mustangs office,

"Hey Colonel Bastard what's up" said Ed.

"You sound better Fullmetal. Now, tell me the real reason you were sick. No backing out now." said Mustangs with his signature smirk. 'God, why does he care so much about me? He's turning into Al about my health. So what, I am fine sure I was sick with the cold when I did the transmutation on Al to get his body back. I wish he just forget about the automail arm. Give it a rest Al I got my leg back. I more than I wanted back. I got you, getting the leg was a bonus…what's that smell? It smells good. God who is that? Oh God its Mustang. Why does all the blood rush to my face when I smell that mix of scotch and cologne?-'

Normal POV

"Fullmetal?" said Roy. Getting no response from Ed, Mustang tries to get Ed again.

"Edward." still no response.

Ed's POV

'What the heck is going on with me? Why am not as attracted to girls? Ever since Al got his body back the girls can't stay away from him. Even now he's thirteen it's getting worse. Well, for him it's getting better. For me it's just disgusting I don't know why it just is. Why am I attracted to Mustang? I his dark blue eyes, I could get lost in them. His dark hair I want to touch and… what the hell am I saying? That can't….'

Normal POV

Roy got out of his chair and went to the couch to see a flushed Fullmetal and staring off into space. 'What is going on with you Ed?' Roy thought, as he tried to call Ed from the deep thought that Ed was in.

"Edward!" Finally Ed snapped out of it. Ed turned his head to see Roy Mustang right in front of his face. Ed let out yell from surprise and fell off the couch. As Ed fell to the ground he grabbed Mustang and dragged him down with him. In a not so comfortable position as they landed. Mustang on top of Ed, legs intertwined each other, and each others faces inches away from each other. Ed stared at the dark blues eyes that were Roy Mustang.

"Glad you could come back to earth, Fullmetal. Now that you are with us…are you ok Ed? Your flushed." said Roy in a somewhat concerned tone.

"Uhhh, yeah I fine." Ed said as he tried to get up. He smacked lips with Roy's. Ed stopped dead in his tracks. Then Roy moved in on the kiss make it more passionate with Ed. Roy licked Ed's lips for entrance to his mouth. Ed granted Roy's wish. Roy tasted and memorized every bit of the boy under him. Ed was the one to break the kiss. They both just started into each other eyes for a minute, both thinking 'OH MY GOD!!!'

"Umm, I have to go." said Ed as he quickly got up and ran out the office, slamming the door behind him. Roy still sitting on brown wooden floor, 'So Edward, you have the same feelings for me. Just to shy to admit yet. This should be interesting.' Roy got off the floor and headed back to his desk signing the paper actually happy for once.

Back with Ed…

'Oh go what the hell was that? I kissed Mustang!! But he kissed me back…AHHHH I am so fucking confused.' Ed thought as he ran through the halls of Central Head quarts. He headed to his dorm room to find Alphonse. Ed did find Al in the dorm, sitting on the couch reading a book. The dorms, not the grandest thing in the world to live in. but comfortable for the two

"Hey Al, can I ask you something?" said Ed nervously.

"Sure Ed. What's up?" Al said

"Umm, what do you do when you find out that you really like someone, and that someone likes you back? But your afraid what to do next?" said Ed even more nervous of what kind of response from Al.

"Well, I think that the person should go for it. Wait is there somebody you like? Is it Colonel Mustang?" Al said very eagerly to find out the answer from Ed.

"N-no! Why would you think that Al? That's crazy talk, why the hell would I be in love with that bastard. He-" said Ed as he closed his mouth at wait he just said.

"Finally!!!!!" said Al. Ed gave a look of confusion at what his brother had just said.

"Finally what, what are you talking about Al?" Ed said still in confusion at what was going on.

"Finally you and Colonel Mustang are together! Havoc and Fury owe me." said Al about ready to laugh his head off.

"What!! My little brother was betting on my love life, and behind my back!! You're only thirteen years old. Conspiring behind my back how could you!?!?!" said Ed about ready exploded. Al almost fell off the couch from laugh so much. Al finally subsided his laughing and calmed down before he continued saying,

"Brother calm down, the group already knows about you and Colonel Mustang. I might not remember everything while we were searching for the Philosopher's Stone, but even when you were younger; it was so obvious its ridiculous ha-ha. OH, and by the way brother I am really 17, just stuck in 13 year-old body. Anyway, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing that you need to know AL," said Ed sternly. "So you ok with Mustang and me?"

Al shook his head in yes formation. "I've known for quite a while now that you've been gay brother. Even with the girl all around me you really look at them other than as a nuisance."

"Thanks Alphonse, you're the best." said Ed. The two hugged each other. Ed headed to his bedroom. , leaving Al to make Dinner.

'Maybe this won't be so bad. I just have to go to Mustang tomorrow and tell him that I love him.' At the end of the thought Ed gave coughing fit that he thought he was over with. 'Hmm, just some leftovers I guess. I'm fine nothing to worry about.'

Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. I wish I did though. Then Hughes wouldn't have died. Also this chapter is dedicated to Maes Hughes.

* * *

The next day Ed was nervous, walking down the halls of Central HQ. Ed slowly walked down to the Colonels office. Along the way there Ed was greeted by Hawkeye and Havoc. Ed had a sneaky suspicion that Hawkeye and Havoc had something going on. Though Ed wasn't going to say anything, he already had his own secret to keep, especially when he is about to tell Roy his little secret. Ed finally reached the oak wooded door that behind it was Roy Mustang. Ed slowly knocked on the door. , though he had never knocked on the colonel's door. Ed would just slam door open and his good phase, 'Hello, Colonel Shit' or Bastard just depended on his mood. But today was different Ed was going to tell Roy that he loved him. After giving the come in from Roy, Ed walked in.

"Oh, Fullmetal, I wasn't expecting you. Usually you just slam in with your ranting," said Roy. Ed didn't give any comment and walked across the room and sat in the black leather couch. At this time Ed found the hard wood floor very interesting.

'What's going on with you Ed? And why are you blushing?' Roy thought.

"Are you okay Fullmetal?" said Roy.

"Nno, I mean yeah I fine. I…I oh never mind," said Ed. Ed was about ready to leave when Roy stopped him.

"Fullmetal, sit. Obviously you had something to say. So now say it." said Roy.

Ed froze when Mustang told him to sit. ; Now his mind his going into over drive at a hundred miles an hour. 'What to do! What to do! Ah, the hell with it. I am going for it.' Ed got up from his spot on the couch and walked towards Mustang. Walked by the desk, turned the chair around that Mustang was sitting in. Making Mustang and Ed come face to face each other. The two looked into each others eye. Onyx looking into lust filled amber gold eyes. Ed leaned into the kiss, then Roy got the idea and he himself leaned into the kiss. Roy licked Edward's lips granting access to Ed's mouth. Ed granted it of course XD. Ed moan into the kiss as Mustang memorized Ed's mouth as he moan as well. Ed climbed into the chair and sat on Roy's lap. Giving both men moan. Ed thought to himself, 'well, this is one way to say I love him' as Ed once again moan as Roy had his hands rub Ed's chest. Roy was the one who broke the kiss.

"So, are you saying what I think you're saying F-Edward?" ask Roy breathing a little out of breath.

"What… that I love you, then yes. And I want this to go further." said also a little out of breath Edward.

"What does Al think about this? Is he alright with you and me?" said Roy.

"Yeah, he is. Apparently there has been a bet going on between you and me with the rest of the crew. Can you believe it! My little brother, and yet I thought he was the good kid. Little conniving sneak." said still short of breath Ed.

"Really, now? I am going to have to fix that. Also your brother has always had a little demon inside him that pops out every once in a while. Hey Ed, are you ok? You're looking a little pale." said a slightly concerned Roy.

"Yea…I'm fine." said still somewhat short of breath Ed.

'Maybe he got a little too excited. I'm sure he's alright.' thought Roy.

"Hey Ed, do you want to come over for dinner tonight. And maybe…something like dessert." Roy looked into Ed's eyes. Ed's eyes lighted up as bright as the stars at night.

"Yea!! That would be great!! Ah, but first I need to tell Al I'll be out tonight. I am sure with that piece of information he'll get it through his perverted mind of his. Hehe" said Ed blushingly.

"Ok, how about seven, my house ok. It's not far from the dorms actually about a half mile is all. I hope to see you there Edward Elric." Roy said in a sexy tone.

Ed just looked at Roy filled with lust filled eyes. Ed back to Roy with another kiss and started to make out again. All the while the rest of there co-works were all listening to the commotion behind the door of Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Do you think there doing it?" ask Havoc

"No way! I think they are just making out." said Breda.

"Guys, do you really think we should be spying on the Colonel and the Major?" asked Fury.

"Damn, we all owe Al." said Havoc.

"Crap, we do! What if the Colonel or the Major find out about the bet." said Breda.

"Umm…didn't think it would get this far." said Havoc.

"So, what's with all the commotion around here? What is Roy old boy getting laid or something?" said Hughes.

"I suggest all of you get back to your posts, before you all have holes in your heads as decorations." said Riza Hawkeye.

All the men froze and slowly stood up. One look at Riza and they all went straight back to there posts. Except for Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, he was trying to get out of trouble by showing pictures of his beautiful little six year old daughter. If looks could kill Maes be gone then and there. Still trying to save himself from death he says,

"Look at cute Elisa!! Oh look this one is with Elisa and mommy getting ready to go trickier treating. It's she cute dressed as ballerina? Oh this one opening her presents on her sixth birthday." To say the least Hughes had a year supply on him at his own demand. Unfortunately he wasn't, only to get a deathly glare from Riza. Hughes quickly got the hint and quickly went back to investigations department.

"Ok, I'll see ya later Riza. But just one picture…uhh better not. Well see ya later!" said Hughes before he made a mad dash to the investigations department.

Riza just shook her head. 'Men' she thought, and walked away from the Colonel's office to make sure the rest of her unit was working. Thinking at the same time, 'Damn, we all owe Al money.'

Back to Ed and Roy

Ed and Roy broke out from there make-out session. Both sweaty, Ed without his red coat, black top and shirt. Mustang's military uniform top off and with his white shirt still on. Both Ed and Roy are still breathing heavily.

"What…was…that?" Ed said.

"I don't know…but I think I have to burn some people later on for spying." Roy said laughingly. Ed giggled along with Roy. Ed got out of Roy's grasp and grabbed his cloths.

"What are you looking at Mustang?" said Ed as he bended down to get his red coat.

"Oh nothing; just admiring you, that's all." said a Roy in a sexy tone.

"You'll get to see more later on bastard. If you finish your paperwork that is." said Ed, See ya later tonight Roy oh wait I mean YOU PIECE OF SHIT STUPID COLONEL BASTARD WITH A GOD COMPLEX."

"What was that for Fullmetal?" Roy said in a whisper.

"Uhh… to see what there faces out there when I leave." said Ed as he walked back to Roy's desk and gave him a kiss on the lips before leaving. "See ya tonight."

"See you later Edward." said Roy.

As Ed left Roy thought, 'This is going to be fun. I'll have to finish this paperwork if I am going to cook dinner tonight for Edward and I. Thank god that we are together. I have waited for this forever. I love Edward. And I WILL make you scream my name.' As tried quickly to finish his paperwork before days end.

Me: So what do think?

Ed: Ok, I guess. I wasn't really paying attention I was with Roy (blushes)

Me: Whatever. Where did Al go this time?

Roy: Hey!

Me, Ed: Hey!

Me: Do you know where Al went? He's missing again.

Roy: nope last time I saw him he was going to the pet store.

Me, Ed: Not again (slaps head)

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.I would have posted this on WED., but i was sick and i no time on Thursday to put it up. There is no way I couldn't let Hughes out of the story. He's one of my favorite characters. I am going to do my best for the next chapter. It will be my first doing this and I hope you guys really like it. Well reviews keep the writers happy. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of next week. Until then review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the beginning of the end

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did everybody would be on a sugar high 24/7. (Okay I know it sucked)

**Warning**: Lemon

* * *

Nightfall came and Edward is standing in front of Mustangs estate. Big light blue two-story house, trees everywhere. Beautiful dark green grass freshly cut. Ed was in awe of the beauty that surrounded him. Completely forgetting about Roy for a second Ed snapped his head into reality. Ed was still at the front door. With the same light blue, but slightly darker color of blue with a golden, handle. Ed was nervous to say the least. Ed finally got the courage and knocked on the door. Not ten seconds later Mustang opens the door to see a short blond boy dressed in his usual black skin tight pants and instead of a black tang top a light weight black and red sweater the sleeves are red down to his wrists and around the edges of the sweater.. Also, still in his usual black boots, but no red jacket was to be found of the golden eyed boy. It was warm today, but not much. That is what you get for the middle of September some warm days and some cool ones. A true sign of fall coming soon that is what the weather was saying. Roy Mustang was dress with a pair of dark blue jeans hanging loosely over his hips. Able to show a perfect view of Roy Mustangs green boxers (For the mustang lovers) XD With a green shirt on that showed Mustangs muscles well. In addition, some white socks go on with it.

"Hey Roy" said Ed.

"Hello Ed, come in please dinner's about ready."

"You cook?"

"You kinda have to when living alone. You can only go so long with take out. It starts getting sickening."

"Oh"

"Something wrong Edward"

"No. Nothing I fine."

"Ok"

Roy left to finish making dinner as once again. Ed took off his shoes and left them by the door. Ed was in awe of Colonel Mustangs place. A thought came to Ed's mind_ 'how can he afford this kind of place. I know the colonel's do not make this much. Generals do, but not mustang I'll have to ask.'_ Ed was in the living room staring at the fireplace imagining what it would look like during the wintertime lighten up the room at night. Also around the room were the oak walls that made the place just home like. '_Just like the one back at my old home'_ There were pictures on the walls not many but a few. One picture was of Mustangs entire squad. Maes standing right next to Roy, Armstrong to his right, Hawkeye, Havoc, Farlman, and Fuery (I think that is all of them) All in a big group having the biggest smiles on their faces. It was the first time the Ed had seen an actual smile on Mustangs face even though the picture was before he joined the military. There were other pictures around as well, but Ed just stared at that one picture. Everyone had aged a bit now. Maes got married and had Elisa. He suspected the Havoc and Hawkeye had something going one. Armstrong is still the same but with more pink sparkles._ Those damn sparkles I am going to go blind one of these days from those damn sparkles._ At this thought, Ed laughed a little. Meantime Ed is unaware of Mustang standing across the room from him.

"Hello Edward, are you there?" said Roy jokingly. Being startled out of his daze,

"Y-yeah, I am fine just looking at a picture of you and the gang. You guys haven't changed much."

"Well anyway dinner is ready if you're hungry." With that said, Ed ran to the kitchen. What with Ed saw, he thought he was in food heaven. Roasted Chicken, creamed peas, bread, and steamed carrots smothered in butter. (My favorite XD.)

"You cooked all of this?" Ed said surprising.

"I learned it from my mother. Though the recipe for the chicken was from Gracia," said Roy proud fully of his culinary skills.

Dinner was pretty quite. Ed just nosed dived for the food. Roy thought to himself. _Thank goodness, I bought for four. From what Alphonse told me early on about Ed's appetite, he was not joking._ Roy just admired the blonde boy eating his food. He found everything about Ed fascinating.

"What are you looking at?" said with a piece of chicken in his mouth crewing.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you that's all," said Roy. Ed blushed at the comment. After dinner, they both went back to the living room just lying down on the couch. Ed, laying his head on Roy's lap, the two just stare into each other eyes. Dark blue stare into the amber golden eyes both filled with lust for each other. However, Ed had not had much experience romance wise... A little kissing here and there, but nothing big experience wise. Ed was sure that Mustang would show him the ropes of some of the activities that Ed was hoping to play with tonight. As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, Roy lowered his head and kissed. Ed kissed back. Without breaking the kiss, Ed was able to move his body around to be able to sit on Roy's lap. (Such a cat little Edo)

Roy embraced the blonde boy sitting on his lap. , putting his hands on Ed's back and waist. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ed grated it. Once again, Roy memorizes Ed's mouth. Ed moans into the kiss. The hand that was on Ed's waist went to grope the blonde boy's ass. At this contact, Ed squeaked a little bit, but soon fell into the feeling. Roy broke this kiss from Ed. At this, Ed gave a grunt of disappointment.

"Would you like to continue this in bed Edward?" said in a sexy tone by Mustang. The blood rushed to Ed's face. Roy took that as a yes. Then Roy turned Ed around so he could be carried bridle style up the stairs to his bedroom. Roy would not normally have sex with anybody in his room. After his dates would come to his house, they would go do it in one of the guest rooms he had. Roy felt that his bedroom was private. Reasonable right, but this night he wanted to share it with Ed. He had finally gotten his true love. In addition, they were going to have fun tonight.

(Should I continue? Audience: YES! Me: Fine) (enjoy!!!) (Warning, this is where the lemon begins)

They entered Roy's bedroom. The bed looked to be king size according to Ed. The walls painted a dark green and a golden lining around the edges, the curtains to match the room. Roy dropped Ed onto the bed and started kissing each other. Ed moan as Roy started kissing Ed's neck. Roy put his hand under Ed's sweater. The touch on Ed's stomach made him moan. Soon the sweater was gone. Roy just staring at the well toned and beauty of Ed's chest. Ed was panting a bit. Roy felt around Ed's body kissing down his chest heading to the left nipple, started licking it, and took a small bit on Ed's nipple. Roy got a deserved moan from Ed. Roy feeling the nipple getting hard he went over to the other one.

"You know Colonel…," panted Ed. "You look overdressed to me."

"It seems that you are right. Would you like to help with that?" said Roy.

Ed only shook his head then went straight for Roy's shirt that quickly taken away. Now only there pants separated the two men. They kissed again more roughly. Both of there members becoming hard as the friction between the two continued. They broke the kiss. Ed roamed Roy's chest as Roy took off Ed's belt and sliding his pants off. Ed did the same for Roy. Now only leaving them in there boxer. Roy's green boxers and Ed's dark blue ones. Roy leaned back on to Ed for another kiss. As leaning down they grinded there hips together making both men moan in pleasure. Roy broke the kiss and kissed his way down Ed's boxers Roy kissed Ed were he stopped and looked at Ed.

"Roy…" panted.

"Yes, Edward."

"I want you…"

"You want to what?" Teased Roy

'_God stop playing with my mind Mustang._' Thought Ed. "I…want… you… inside me"

"As you wish Edward," responded Roy. With out much to say they both took off there boxers and threw them with the rest of the cloths. The two just looked at each other. Then Roy took Ed into his mouth. Ed arched his back and moan loudly as he felt the warmth around his member that was Roy Mustang. Ed bucked and Roy had to put his hands on Ed's hip to keep him down. Roy continued lick around the base of Ed's member going to the tip. Edward continued to moan.

"Roy… I'm… coming…close to."

"Hold on Edward not yet. You have to help me first."

"What!!"

"Equivalent Exchange right."

"Oh…yeah right equivalent exchange right." said ed. Ed flipped Roy over and took Roy into his mouth. Roy moan as Ed acted like a natural against him. Once Roy was as hard as Ed was, he flipped them over. Roy went over by the nightstand opened a little door and took out a bottle of lube.

"Are you ready Ed? We can stop at any time if you want."

Ed only shook his head in a no, and bucked his against Roy's making it perfectly clear what he wanted. Roy enjoyed this side of Ed. Roy got Ed set up for the first finger to go into Ed's entrance. Sticking one figure Ed twitches at the pain and awkwardness of it. Roy slowly went in and out of Ed. The blond boy gave a soft moan and Roy entered the second finger. Ed groaned in pain, but Roy still went a slow movement. Until he got a moan from Ed, then enter the third finger. Another groan came from the blond boy. Roy looked up to see how Ed was doing. He saw a single tear run down Ed's face.

"You okay Ed?"

"Yeah, come on hurry up already." Roy gave a few more strokes with his fingers searching for that one spot that would make Ed scream in pleasure. On the last thrust of his fingers, Ed screamed in bliss. _Found it _Roy thought. Roy place himself right in front of Ed's entrance and slowly thrust into ed. Ed yelled out in pain witch was quickly replace by a kiss from Roy.

"I know I know it hurts, but it's going to get better. I promise Edward," said Roy trying to calm down the blond boy under him as a few tears ran down Ed's face. Roy let Ed get used to him. When Ed gave the signal to continue, Roy started thrusting slowly until the moaning started coming from Ed and begging for more. Roy went faster in his thrusts into Ed. _He is so tight, skin so soft, feels sooo good. _Roy though.

"Mustang, please...harder...faster please." Roy complied. Going faster at Ed's request, Roy took Ed's shaft and moves his hand in time with his thrusts into the boy. Ed was in bliss. He felt his body was on fire. The moans grew louder and louder as each thrust Roy made into Ed. Ed arched his back as he was close to cuming.

"Roy!!!" moaned Ed as he climaxed, spilling his white seed over his and Roy's stomachs. Not ten seconds later Roy joined Ed in the climax spilling his seed deep inside Ed. Roy collapsed along side Edward. Both were exhausted.

"Roy…"

"Hmm"

"I love you," said Ed in a sleepy tone

"I love you too Edward." said Roy. Ed crawled on top of Roy using his chest as a pillow. Roy did not mind at all. Roy looked at the blond next to him sound as sleep golden strands flowing everywhere make Ed look like an angel when he slept. It felt so right for them to be together. There bodies seemed to fit perfectly to each other. Roy wished this could last forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok this is my first lemon EVER!!! This is what took me so long to write out. I hope I did okay. I have never done a lemon with a man and women let alone male on male. Therefore, I hope I did okay. Please no flames. Yes, I do have a thing about blue and green. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I was up late last night writing this chapter. Writers block had finally gone away after two weeks of nothing. Uhgg I hate it when that happens. I will not be updating until maybe after thanksgiving or after finals are over. I do not know I would like to get one more chapter out before finals start I cannot make any promises. I hope you like this so far. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten. I think I have replied to most of them I cannot remember. The sugar high is crashing on me. Read, Review, and thanks again for the reviews.

Me: Al!! You are back from the pet store!! Finally, you took forever.

Al: Yeah I am. What is wrong with you today?

Ed: She is on a sugar high. (Me bouncing around the room)

Al: Ed why is your hair a mess?

Ed: Uhhhhhhh- (Blushing)

Roy: Ed, come back to bed.

Al: Why is Colonel Mustang here Ed?

Ed: - (runs before Al could finish his sentence)

Me: Let me guess, your wondering why Ed left, right?

Al: Yeah, why did he go off like that?

Me: Read the story (points to fan fiction)

Al: (Reads the story) Ohhh (blushes)

Happy Thanksgiving!!! RXR please


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. To bad, I was going to help Ed grow. Oh, well his loss.

* * *

A year has gone by and Ed and Roy were in bliss. Everybody in Roy's command was happy for the new couple. Roy had not seen Hawkeye grab her weapon and threaten to put a few new decorations in the office, which is because Roy had been getting all of his paper work done. OMG Roy finishing paper work on time it is the sign of the apocalypse. Nah his motivation is the one and only Edward Elric. The office had been running better than ever. The group was wondering why they did not try this sooner.

Ed started coughing again. It started shortly after October when it was much colder than this time of the year. Ed thought it was just another cold due to the winter months coming soon. The weather had been getting colder. Roy had given Ed the day off.

Ed was in bed asleep, while Al was cleaning up the dorm. Ed had not been feeling well. His coughing got worse over with a slight fever with hoarse talking.

"Al" said Ed in a hoarse tone.

"Yes brother, what can I get you?" said Al fortunately he was close by so he did not have to yell for Al. That would just make him cough and get a pounding headache in the end.

"Can you get me some water? My throat is dry." coughed Ed

"Sure I'll be back in a minute. Oh by the way the Colonel is coming by to check up on you." Al left and came back with the glass of water.

"What… (cough)…time is he coming over?" Ed said as Al came back into the room

"He'll probably be here after work. Brother you need to stop talking. Go back to sleep if your not better by tomorrow we're going to the doctor weather you like it or not."

Ed just groaned at the word 'doctor' and sat up to take a drink of water. Then slipped back down into his bed and quickly fell asleep. Al just shook his head. His brother was always the one to fall asleep anywhere.

When they were, kids started getting dark; Mom would flash the light to come home. We would come and have dinner. Then Ed would go to the closet thing to him that is soft in anywhere in distance and would crash to dream land. That is what Alphonse saw his older brother doing. Curling up into a ball and falling fast asleep. Though this was different, Ed had a coughing fit has he slept. Once his fit stop he took a deep breath then exhaled and fell asleep peacefully. Al was getting worried for his brother. Ed had never been this sick before. It was always the common cold. Alternatively, the flu they both had when they were little, but nothing like this has happened. Al shoved his thoughts out of his mind and went back to cleaning as Ed slept somewhat peacefully.

_Around dinnertime_

A knock came form the door. Al went to door and opened to see Colonel Mustang.

"Hello Colonel. Come in. Ed's still asleep though he should be up once he smells the food," said Al.

"Well hello to you to Al." Roy chuckled a bit.

Al ran back to the kitchen to cook. Roy just looked around. It was an ok place to live though Roy would have preferred if the Elric's were living at his estate. _Hmm not a bad though I will ask Ed maybe tonight if he feels any better._ Roy could smell some sort of soup of cooking in the kitchen. Just as Al predicted Ed came from his bedroom. Slowly and a little off balance Ed stumbled to the kitchen. Roy watched as the older Elric going to the food. Ed only dressed in a red sweater and black pj bottoms. Ed's blond hair looked like a mess. Pieces of his blond hair stuck out everywhere along with his cowlick, even though his hair was down. Roy just loved the little blond boy no matter how he looked.

"Hello, bastard." said in hoarse and groggy voice that was Ed.

"Hello Ed" said Roy and kissed Ed on his forehead. He noticed that Ed was running a fever. Ed talking interrupted the line of thought.

"Stew!" Ed said.

"Brother, you're awake. I see you already see the colonel. Let me guess you want some stew." said Al. Ed's only response was a nod of a yes.

"Would you care for some Colonel Mustang?" asked Al.

"Sure" said Roy. Al got three bowls from the cabinet and filled them with stew. Since this recipe was from Pinako. Ed would live on that stew if he could even though it had milk. However, since Ed was sick and his appetite dropped greatly. Instead of having his normal four bowls of stew, he only took one bowl and barely finished it. Both Al looked at Roy looked at Ed worriedly.

As Ed left the table and head back to his room another coughing fit caught wind of the blond boy. This coughing fit brought Ed to his knees with a loud thump. Roy and Al heard the thump and ran for Ed. Roy came to Ed first. Ed had just finished his fit and he was breathing in and out heavily. Roy picked up Ed bridal style and took the blond boy to his room. Al just watched this seen. To him this showed that Mustang would take good care of Ed. This made Al relaxes a little bit he and Winry had been secretly writing to each other they both really liked each other. They did not know if Ed had any feelings for Winry so they kept it a secret. Now they did not have to. With a sigh, Al left and went to go clean the kitchen. Roy carried Ed to his bedroom. Roy just smiled at Ed who had looked at him back.

"Thanks Roy." said Ed as he snuggled against Roy.

"Always shorty." said Roy.

"Bastard." said Ed in a low hoarse voice. Roy just laughed at Ed. No matter what was happening Ed would pick up any short comment against him. Roy laid Ed on his full sized bed. Roy went to a near by chair and set it against Ed so he could see he beautiful boyfriend. Ed quickly went under the sheets to get warm and rolled in to a ball just like a cat. Roy smiled at this site. Roy was about to leave when Ed spoke up.

"No, (cough)…don't leave."

"I'll stay here tonight just let me tell Alphonse ok. We don't need him to be surprised in the morning now would we?"

"(cough)…no."

"Good…I'll be back in a minute love." Roy got out of his chair and left the room to go talk to Alphonse. Al did not have a problem a bit with Roy staying. In fact, Al thought that maybe Roy being with Ed would help Ed get better.

Roy came back into the room to see Ed fast asleep. Therefore, he wrote a note instead, letting Ed sleep. He set the note next to the nightstand next to Ed. Therefore, if Ed did wake up he would know where Roy was.

_Edward,_

_Al said it was okay to stay. I went back home to get some cloths. You should not worry about me just go back to sleep. Be back in about a half an hour._

_I Love You,_

Roy

Roy gave a kiss on Ed's head and left to go get his cloths. He told Al he would be back in a bit. Al just acknowledged that Roy was going to come back and went back to cleaning the kitchen. Ever since Al got his body, he has had a thing about keeping things clean. Weird I know. Anyway…

Down to the minute, Roy was back at the Elric's place. Roy changed in to his pajamas. Just a black shirt and red pajama bottoms to wear to bed, he did not want to be naked even though he normally slept like that. Interestingly it was just a little different from Ed's pj wear. XD. Roy and Al said good night to each other. Then headed there separate ways. Al went to his room and Roy to Ed's room. When Roy entered the room, he saw Ed barely awake.

"Hey… (cough)…bastard."

"Well hello to you love. Shouldn't you be asleep? " Ed just smiled at Roy. Roy shook his and then climbed into Ed's bed getting under the sheets with Ed. Roy put his hand around Ed waist and snuggled together. There bodies just fitted perfectly with each other.

"Hmmm…Roy?"

"Yes love I am right here. Got to sleep I'll still be here when you wake up promise."

"(cough)…Ok good night Roy love you."

"Love you too. Now sleep." With that, both men went to sleep. Little did they know these might be Ed's last words. One went into a peaceful dream the other memories of the past haunting him in his sleep.

_Dream Sequence Ed's Dream _

_Back in Ressembool (to many different spellings), Winry 6, Ed 6, and Al 5 were playing hide and seek in Ed and Al's backyard. The tree was safe. Winry was counting, because Ed had gotten her last time. Al was hiding in the bushes. Winry was on five of out 10 counting. Ed had ran and hid behind the house. Ed found a secret compartment a few months back. So he hid there nobody would be able to find him until they gave up. _

"_10! Ready or not here I coming." said Winry she went searching for Al. Ed was about to move once Winry was far enough from the tree. However, Ed could not move. Nothing in his body would move. He tried nothing happened. Then he started losing his breath. He could not breathe. Coughing trying to get any air in his lungs, but nothing was coming. Everything was quickly going black. Then a flash of light came and then he ended up in a different dream. It was strange; Ed was staring at a younger version of Mustang. Ed was scared out of his mind. He wasn't the 6 year old he was, now he was the 19 year old man standing in front of a Mustang that looked about 20 and-_

_Roy's Dream_

_Ishbal…the city nearly destroyed into almost nothing. A major nervously standing in the front of an Ishbalian boy. The boy holding a gun scared for his life. Roy with his gloves, ready to explode the kid to ashes at any second. Around them were dirt, rebel, and dying fire around the Ishbalian boy and Roy. They both stood frozen, yet both of them fighting there minds out on who is going to take the first shot._

_Roy the Flame Alchemist could play with fire from the bases of alchemy. In addition, a kid with just a gun to protect him for dear life (does this sound familiar…thought so). Right when both were fire, the boy changed. The boy hesitated and so did Roy mere seconds of killing each other. The Ishbalian boy changed physically into…Edward. Roy had just stared at Ed. Roy had put his fire down and moved to hug Ed. _

"_What are you doing here Ed?" The room was starting to turn black and quickly at that. Soon everything of the dream went black, except the room where Ed and Roy are. Everything else was no color just dark abyss surrounding Ed and Roy._

"_Help me Roy!" Roy giving an awkward look at what Ed just had said._

"_What are you talking about Edward?"_

"_Wake up and help me (cough)…Roy!" Then a flash of white blinding light separated Ed and Roy._

_End Dream Sequence_

Roy suddenly woke up, breathing heavily. Once he quickly calmed himself down. He turned to Edward and shook him, no response.

"Edward?" Roy shook the blond boy again. Still mo response. The body just laid there limp in the bed. Roy climbed over so he could see if Ed was awake and just playing a game with him. Roy about to give a tease kiss on top of his beloveds head. Roy didn't feel something. Breathing…Roy didn't feel Ed breathing.

"Edward! No no no no Edward!" yelled Roy. Fortunately, Roy yelled loud enough to wake the light sleeper known as Alphonse.

"What's going on here?" Al said groggily.

"Quick Alphonse call an ambulance Edward is not breathing. Hurry!" said Roy fighting back tears from falling on his pale face. Al quickly left to go call. Roy stays by Ed giving him CPR.

"Please Ed don't go. You are all I have." said Roy as the tear streams ran down Roy's face. Roy was crying onto the almost lifeless Edward.

"I love you Edward don't go. Please don't go!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, a cliffy!! I haven't had one yet. So here it is. Ok yes now Edward is 19 Alphonse is 18 though 14 in the body. Roy is 30. So yeah, it works out. Unfortunately, I won't be updating until winter break starts. I am failing a class and I need to get a good grade on the final. So thank you for the support and the reviews. I already have half of Ch 8 written. Therefore, by the 16th I should have chapter 8 and possibly chapter 9. I am not promising anything, except chapter 8 by the 16th. Thank you again and R&R k!!

Me: So Ed how was it at Mustangs?

Ed: fine I guess.

Me: You didn't.

Ed: didn't what?

Me: Never mind if you can't answer then your blond hair is true to the tale.

Ed: What tale? What the hell are you talking about?

Me: It's true!! Ha ha…The tale that blonde-haired people are stupid. In addition, you just proved it. (LMAO onto the ground)

Ed: Shut up!! Or I'll tell your dad about the stash of fan pics you have under your bed.

Me: You wouldn't.

Ed: I would and not to mention the stash that---- (me covers his mouth)

Me: Say another word and I'll tell Al about your hidden stash of kittens.

Ed: I'll be good

RxR please. Thank you. Ed! Get back here I am not done with you yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N**: I have been sick it sucks. I hate it when you have to cough your lungs out just to breathe. Just like 6 years ago. Thankfully no inhaler, yes! I hate those things. That stuff burns at first. Anyway enough about me, I have here your new chapter. In addition, being gone since Thanksgiving I made this the longest chapter I have ever written it is a very early Christmas present for those who do celebrate. I might be grounded here soon. I am failing a class. Therefore, I don't know what might happen so here's chapter 8 I don't know when chapter 9 will be out. Frankly, I am dead; I put so much into this that I ran out. That's what winter break is for. Anyway thanks for the reviews and review when you're done reading. I tried to get this out yeasturday, but FFN wouldn't let me.

Ed: I am bored.

Me: Well what do you want me to do about it?

Al: hi guys!

Ed: what are you so happy about?

Al: oh nothing (blushing as a tomato)

Me: I know (coughing fit) I know you got laid. That is the only reason why your face is red like a tomato. You got laid.

Ed: How do even know that.

Me: I been observing. I've been hanging around Hughes to much. Damit.

Al: I gota go. (Embarrass for his life)

Ed: So if you know when Al got laid… Then can you tell me when the last time I got laid. Me: Uh, yea I do know. You don't wanna know how I know. (Cough)your(cough)still(cough)hard(cough)after(cough)words(cough).

Ed: what was that?

Me: Nothing!!! On with the story!!(Runs before Ed puts 1and 1 together)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA and never will. If I did, I would make Ed get into a romantic situation. (sorry of there a bit of OOCness here)

* * *

"I love you Edward don't go. Please don't go." said Roy as streams of tears are falling down his pale face.

It was raining when the ambulance came. Somewhat signaling the end of someone's life or close to the end. This was a dark day at the Elric's dorm. Edward was not breathing. Roy and Al were in tears as they took Ed away. This one of the few times, that Roy had ever cried in his life. The ambulance is going as fast as they can to the hospital to save the blond boy's life. Roy and Al followed the ambulance to the hospital. Roy is now sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Waiting. Just waiting to see his beloved blond love. Al had gone to call Winry. The two had been going out publicly for about 8 months now.

Al came back to the waiting room with two cups of coffee. Al kept one for him-self and gave the other to Roy.

"Thanks Alphonse. You drink coffee?"

"No problem. Whenever I get a taste for coffee I will drink it, but it is just occasionally.

"Oh"

"I hope brother is okay."

"You and I both." said Roy As is on cue the doctor came in.

"Are you Mr. Mustang and the other Mr. Elric?" said the doctor.

"Yes." they said in unison quickly full of concern for the same blond boy.

"Well then, my name is Dr. Rachel Trey. Mr. Elric is stable now so is his breathing. He is on a breathing machine that will help breathe regular until he can himself. He will need to stay here until then. I have a question, what was he like last year around this time?"

"He had a bad cold last year, but I don't see how that makes a connection here," said Roy.

"Well, Mr. Mustang I believe it wasn't just a cold," said Dr. Trey. Roy and Al give a confused look to the doctor. "It was probably an acute bronchitis, but quickly recovered from it."

"So what does this have to with what is going on right now?" said Al

"Well Mr. Elric, your brother never really recovered from the bronchitis. The common symptom of acute bronchitis is coughing, difficulty breathing, fever, and having a hard time speaking clearly. Edward last year had low acute bronchitis witch did not affect him greatly. Most people who get bronchitis fully recover, but when you have acute bronchitis, you never fully recover. Every year you will get bronchitis and it depends on the weather and other factors that can bring the bronchitis back and severity of it as well. Some years could be light bronchitis or it could get severe has it has with your brother. The disease acts up and becomes a health issue. The most common problem is the ability to breathe correctly without pain, because the bronchial tubes in the lungs fill up with mucus. Having this makes it difficult to breathe correctly. That is what Mr. Edward has right now. When you cough hard and fast trying to get air into your lungs, it starts becoming painful to breathe. Some after a coughing fit you become weak. They tend breathe heavily until they can control there breathing."

"I see," said Roy, "how can you help Edward now?"

"Once Mr. Edward is able to breathe on his own we have a medication to help with the

bronchitis until he recovers. It is an inhaler. It will help clear the lungs of the mucus. I want him to take it every four hours. As the days progress, go to every six then every eight hours. By the time he is up to every eight hours with in two days of that he shouldn't have to use the inhaler."

"Thank you Dr. Trey for all your help." said Al.

"Your welcome, for right now Edward needs to stay in bed and rest otherwise he'll end right back here by tomorrow night. The medication Edward will be giving goes on a schedule. Take the medicine every four hours for four days. Then go to every six hours for three days. Finally go to every eight hours for about one to two days. That part depends on the patient. No great deal walking around until he is taking the medication every six hours he will just relapse and we do not want that. Then Edward should be back to normal within two weeks." said Dr. Trey.

"Thank you for all your help Dr. Trey. Can we go ahead and see Edward now?" said Roy.

"Yes, Edward is in room 201. If you need anything else just give a holler," said Dr. Trey.

"Thank you again," said Al and Roy in unison.

They both walked to Ed's room. Neither of them liked what they saw. The two see a broken boy lying on a hospital just trying to survive. Roy and Al walked over to Ed's bed. The room had the smell of disinfectant. The walls were all white. A window that showed the hillsides of central the beauty it has to offer. It was still dark out side. Dark clouds had started to fade and the raining had stopped for the meantime. The room had three people. Two of them look at the one in the bed just staring at him. The one being stared at was Ed.

Ed had a heart monitor on him to make sure if he went into respiratory distress (breathing irregularly), the heart monitor would be able to set an alarm for the doctors and nurses to come quickly. An IV to make sure Ed will stay hydrated. In addition, he has a breathing mask to help him breathe correctly. Ed's hair was tied into a low and loose ponytail. His skin had paled showing how sick he truly was. You could see the difficulty in his face on trying to breathe and the pain that came with it.

Roy and Al were on the opposite sides of Ed's bed. The blond boy was still unconscious. Morning had come and Al had told Roy that he was going down to the cafeteria for himself and Roy. Roy had fallen asleep on Ed's bed. His head was on Ed's bed and his hand was holding Ed's hand. Al had fallen asleep in the chair. It was morning and Ed was still unconscious. Al came back with a couple plates of food from himself, Roy and Ed if he woke up this morning. They both ate there breakfast. Then Roy had a thought of that same question he was thinking earlier yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Al had ran back to the kitchen to cook the stew. Roy just looked around the place where the Elric's lived. Roy thought it was an ok place to live though he would have preferred if the Elric's were living at his estate_. _Hmm not a bad though I will ask Ed maybe tonight if he feels any better._

_End Flashback _

This brought back that same question just to a different Elric.

"Al," said Roy, "I would like you and Edward to come live with me at my house."

Al froze at the sudden statement Mustang had just presented. He knew his brother and Roy had a relationship now, but not to the point to live under the same roof.

"Uh…I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes Al. Honestly the dorms aren't that clean and my house is. It's cleaned every week. Besides it bigger and more room for you to do your cooking. I know those place are small and can't cook a whole bunch of food. Also if anything does go wrong Edward. I hope not the hospital is closer to where I live than the dorms." Roy making his points in every way clear. With that who would disagree.

"Ok, but no funny business with brother until he is better."

Roy chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you Al."

Al confused, "For what?"

"For accepting Edward and myself, not may people are okay with gay people. Other than my crew, you, and Winry know about Edward and I."

"Edward is my brother. I accept him for who ever he is. Hn…you know when brother and I were younger we fought over who would marry Winry. It's funny how your life changes over the years."

"Hey Al, how long have you known that Edward was gay?" Roy asked. Curiosity got the better of him.

"I think it's when he joined the military. He was never interested with women that much. The only reason why we fought over Winry was to be the best friend and stuff, but even if brother were straight, he would never marry Winry. The most he thinks of her is a sister. Marring your sister is just…weird. Winry figured that out once when we went back to Resembool to brother's automail a check up soon after we joined the military. He didn't really want to believe at first, but I think he started accepting it around fifteen after the run in with that girl Psiren, siren, I don't remember her name. Anyway what about you, when did you figure out you were gay? If you don't want to answer that's fine." Al said nervously at the end.

"It's okay I don't mind. Well it was around the same time around fifteen maybe fourteen not sure. I just felt different from everybody else. Fortunately, Maes was there to keep me up on my feet whenever I felt down. He's been my best friend since we were ten I think. Riza as well one of my closest friends when we were younger we became friends when I was sixteen. She really liked me and I had to tell her that I was gay. At first, she felt awkward about it, but she came around. I would just date girls so it would look more normal. The military is not very fond of same sex relationships. Nevertheless, Maes and Riza would always pick me up when I was down. I owe them so much. I think Maes gets pay back by those damn pictures he had. Uhg. Riza teasing me with putting new holes in my office is her pay back. Oh, well gota deal with it I guess. I wouldn't have asked for any better friends in my life."

The two finished eating breakfast. Al had gone back to the dorms to go pack and send the belongings to Mustangs house. Roy had stayed at the hospital keeping his promise to Edward last night. Roy quickly fell back asleep after breakfast. A knock on the door woke him from his dreamless slumber. Hughes and Hawkeye had come to stop by to see how Ed and Roy were holding up.

"Hey Roy, how Ed holing up?" asked Hughes.

"He's been asleep since last night, but the doctors say he can be off the machines once he wakes up, whenever that is." said Roy groggily.

"I am sure he'll wake up soon. Sir, you should get some sleep at home," said Riza.

"NO!! I won't. Not only is he part of my crew, he's my lover, and…I made a promise that I would be here when he woke up.," said Roy in a more awake tone.

Maes and Riza just stare back in a bit of shock. They have never seen Roy this close to anyone before besides themselves. Riza walks over to Roy and rubs Roy's back in a soothing motion. Riza acted just as if a mother would to her child crying because a good friend had moved away. Riza never really liked showing her motherly side in front of the military. To her it looked unprofessional. Maes came by Roy's side and talk to him mouth next to ear. Reassuring though words of kindness as he does with Elisa whenever she was sad. Witch wasn't often, but every kid does.

"It's okay Roy. Riza, Al, and I will be here to help you and Edward. You must be strong for Edward. We are all here to make sure Edward gets better. He'll come around. Yell as he always does when being called short. Just hang in there Roy." The last part about Ed and short comment made Roy chuckle a bit to lighten the mood. Maes and Riza went to sit in the chair provided in the room. The two also waited with Roy for Ed to wake up. However, something was missing according to Hughes. Being the investigator he is he went to find out. After a little observation, he realized that Alphonse wasn't there. He thought that it was very strange for Al not being at Ed's side.

"Hey Roy, where is Alphonse shouldn't he be here with you and Ed?" asked Hughes.

"Alphonse is at the dorms packing. I asked Alphonse if he and Ed would live at my house," said Roy still sleepy. "He agreed. I just want Ed to get better. Those dorms aren't exactly the greatest place to get better you know."

"Yea, your right about that, so when does Ed get to leave? We all know he doesn't like hospital." said Riza

"Basically when he can breathe on his own, but that won't happen until he wakes up.," said Roy. They all went back to silence. It was coming close to lunch. Al had come back into the hospital to see if Ed was awake yet. All four of them just are just waiting. Waiting for

Ed to wake up hopefully soon.

_Ed's POV (finally!)_

_All I could see was darkness all around me. That last thing I remember is falling asleep with Roy. Roy promised me that he would be there when I woke up. That weird dream I had. I told Roy to wake up and help me. I think. I don't feel like I am in my body. Did I die? But it's not white its dark. Unfortunately, I can't escape this darkness. I am standing but I don't know what. I want the fuck out of here. It's just like the gate, except for the door. I am scared. I hate that fucking gate. I want to see Roy, Al, and everybody else. I want out of here. I turn around to see a small white dot. I run to it. The white dot becomes bigger and bigger. Soon it's like a passageway. The farther I go the more white it is. Then a big flash comes._

_Now I feel like I am back in my body. My eyes are heavy, my throat hurts, and my entire boy aches. I feel sticky things on my chest and something over my mouth. I don't what it is. I want to open my eyes, but I cannot there to heavy. They are becoming lighter but they are still heavy. I want to call out somebody's name but I am too weak to speak. Even though something is over my mouth, I get the dull scent of disinfectant. It's still a little bit hard to breathe, but I think I am okay for the most part, better than last night. Am I in a hospital? Come on you stupid body wake up I want to see Roy. I feel somebody rubbing my hand. Who is that? Who is there? I slowly open my eyes I try to say Roy's name but it comes out hoarsely and a moan at the same time._

_Normal POV _

It's close to dinnertime now. Maes and Riza went down to get some food for the group. Roy is sitting right next to Ed's and rubbing his hand in a soothing motion. Roy is just staring at Ed's eyes hoping they will open. Al is on the other side holding the other arm. Winry had comeback from Resimebool. She had to most terrified face Al had ever seen. Winry was now sitting with Al holding on Ed's and Al's at the same time. Everybody was hoping for Ed to wake up.

"R-roy?" said Ed as if he had been asleep for ten years.

"Edward, you're awake," said Roy about to have tears come down his face.

"Brother!!" Al already had tears coming down his face. Ed looked over at Roy. His vision was slightly blurred. He tried sitting up. It was hard with having your body not move for almost 24 hours.Eventually sat up with help from Roy and Al. Ed took off the mask.

"How are you feeling brother?"

"Like somebody ran over me with a truck."

"Ha ha very funny Edward, seriously how do you fee-" said Roy. As If on cue, Dr .Trey walked through the door.

"How are we doing this evening Mr. Elric?"

"Tired, still sleepy, but the breathing is better." said Ed

"Good good. Can you all please excuse Edward and me? I like to give exams without any interruptions." she asked kindly. Everybody left the room. Leaving Ed wondering what was going on.

"What going on here Doc?" Ed asked as the doctor was examining him. She had the IV out and the heart monitor. The nurse she called took the supplies away. Then she started talking again.

"Apparently you stopped breathing in your sleep. Mr. Mustang and your brother brought you here by the ambulance. Breathe in…breathe out. Good. Anyway we have confirmed it to be acute bronchitis."

"What's that?"

"Remember last year what you had."

"Yeah…"

"Well, you have it again except its much worse. It turned from bronchitis to acute

bronchitis."

"What the difference?"

"The difference is everything like breathing is more difficult. The symptoms are more sever. I'll have your brother and Mr. Mustang explain the rest. All done. Your breathing is still a little off, but that's to be expected. You can go home tomorrow-"

"Yes! Cause I hate this place."

"Yes, we have that in your records saying that. Anyway, for you to get better you need an inhaler. Do you know how to use one?" said Dr. Trey. Ed shook his head no.

"I'll show you." She got out a dummy inhaler to show Ed how to use it. "Basically it opens the bronchial tubes in your lungs to it can help you breathe better. I have have already told Mr. Mustang and your brother the instructions. Do not argue with them please. I do not like to see my patients come back in because they did not take there medication. I know what I am about to ask is a little personal, but are you and Mr. Mustang together?" said Dr. Trey. Ed immediately froze. "I need to know to make sure he doesn't get sick as well. Also, its doctor patient privacy so I'll be the only one to know." With that said Ed felt a little more at ease to tell her.

"Yes we are."

"Just to let you know I have nothing against you. Unfortunately many people do. I do not care what people do in there room it is there business. Hell I even experimented in college. Never really liked so I stayed straight. I hope I made you feel a little more comfortable with me now." said Dr. Trey.

" Yea I do thank you. Can I eat anything cause I am starving. Also can my group come back in?"

" Yes and yes they can, but I want you to put that mask back on when you go to sleep. Just trying to be safe."

" Ok thanks"

"You guys say thank you to much, but that's ok. You will be able to leave in the morning. I will give you one more exam to make sure you are healthy enough to go home. That's about it I'll you tomorrow Edward." with that said she left the room letting the others back in.

"So what did she say?" asked Winry.

"She said I could go home tomorrow. With one more exam in the morning to make sure and that I can eat." said Ed. As on cew Maes and Riza came with arms full of food for there group.

"Food!" ed coughed. (Don't teen boys ever get full?)

Ed still did not eat his normal amount of food, but that was to be expected. The night was getting late. Al had gone back to the dorms. Maes and Riza went there separate was to home. Winry went with Al. Roy and Ed were the only ones left.

"Roy…"

"Hmm"

"You should go home I'll be fine. Besides when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Ha ha very funny Edward, you don't smell fresh either," said Roy. Ed gave a fun hit to Roy's shoulder. The laughing did not last long Ed had a coughing fit. Roy did as best as he could he saw the breathing mask near by. He handed it to Ed. Ed gratefully took it. With thirty seconds, Ed was okay.

"I should be heading to sleep and so should you Roy," said Ed, "Besides isn't visiting hours almost over." Ed was trying to give Roy the hint that he wanted to go to sleep. Roy got the message. Roy gave a kiss on Ed's forehead. Ed gave a kiss on Roy's cheek. They said there goodbyes. Roy went home. Ed still up a few minutes after Roy had left. He really did not want to be in the hospital. He did not want to put that stupid mask over him either. He wanted to be in Roy's bed falling asleep on his chest sleeping in bliss. However, that was not going to happen tonight. Ed had the feeling Roy was not telling him something. Obviously, it was something he wanted to say, but he was waiting. Did not want think any further on the situation; he put the mask on and went to sleep.

_That morning_

Ed actually woke up early. For Ed 8:30 in the morning was early. Breakfast was coming around. Visiting hours did not start until 9:30 so Ed just ate his breakfast. Boy was it a feast….not. It was just oatmeal, a banana, and a choice of orange juice or milk.

"There is no way in fucking hell I am going to drink the white crap that comes out of cows again." he said to himself. The door had a quick knock on it. Ed said come in. It was Dr. Trey.

"How are we doing today Mr. Elric?"

"Better I guess."

"Well that's good." she notices that the milk had not even been touched. "Mr. Elric, why didn't you drink your milk?"

"Uhhh I don't like milk."

"Why don't you like it?"

"Honestly and you tell anybody this, but I am allergic to milk. I am okay if it's in small amount like in stew and few other things other wise I get sick."

"Why haven't you told anybody this? It's not in your records."

"Because it's embarrassing, saying you can't drink milk then telling everybody teases you with about it so I just say I don't like it. Most of them leave me alone about it. So it works."

"I see but you need to tell me these things so if we give you something and you can't have it the results won't be good. So anything else you're allergic too?"

"No that's it."

"Ok, we need to do the exam again just to make sure your okay to go home." The exam went on Ed was healthy enough to go home. Roy came in just as the doctor finished.

"Hello Ed. Feeling better today?"

"Yea, sleep any last night bastard?"

"I slept just fine Pipsqueak."

"Do you want me to kill you? Why tease a man when he is sick."

"I just wanted to see if you would yell at me."

"Bastard why I ot-" Ed was taken back by a kiss from Roy. Though it was short was sweet at the same time. Roy pulled away suddenly realizing that the doctor was still there.

"Uh sorry"

"It's ok she knows. She doesn't care." said Ed. Roy looked back at Dr. Trey. Roy's cheeks turned red out of pure embarrassment from the situation.

"It's ok Mr. Mustang, I treat my patients equally. Does not matter what there sexuality is. I have already told Mr. Elric this, but I experimented so I understand. Anyway Mr. Elric will be able to go home after you or Mr. Alphonse checks Edward out."

"Yes" Ed said quietly to himself.

"You will pick up the medication at the front desk. I have already shown Mr. Elric how to use the inhaler. However, you will have to tell him the schedule for it. Besides that, he is free to go. The medication will be enough so you don't need a refill."

"Thanks a lot Dr. Trey.," said Ed.

"Dr. Trey thank you for all your help."

"No problem. If you have any other questions or concern's here my phone number," she gives the card to Roy, "Get better soon Mr. Elric I don't want to see back here ok."

"I'll try" Ed said jokingly. Roy went to go sign the papers. Ed went into the bathroom to do business, shower, and dress. Al had come in the room to visit Ed. Ed was getting his shoes on when Al came.

"What are you doing brother? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"No the doc came by earlier and said I was ok to leave. Roy's signing the (cough) paper's as we speak."

"Ok" Roy came back in.

"Hey Ed ready to go?"

"Yea, I have just one question though. What are you hiding from me Roy?" Roy froze.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but I was going to have you stay at my house."

"The surprise is where?"

"Permanently stay at my house as in live there."

Ed was silent for a second. Then he ran up to Roy hugging him tightly. Ed got to Roy's ear.

"You know you're a bastard right?" whispered to Roy.

"Yeeaaaa" said Roy confusingly.

"But I love you and would love to live with you." whispered Ed again.

"Good to here it love." said Roy. They break the embrace to give a smooch to each other. Al came into the room. He gave a fake cough to break the couple up from kissing. They both go red forgetting about Al.

"Sorry Al."

"It's ok brother."

Ed looks back at Roy, "Al going to come too. I can't leave him in the dorms all by himself technically he's only 14."

"Yes love he's going to come to. He's been packing since yesterday morning when you were asleep."

"Yea brother, most of the stuff is already there. So don't worry about it brother." said Al.

"You are such as bastard you know that."

"Yes squirt I do."

"Shut up stupid bastard."

Since they did not have to stay at the hospital, they left. Ed was happier than he had been in awhile. They left the hospital in joy. Though still sick Ed felt he was on cloud nine.

* * *

Sorry if Ed was a bit OOC, but nobody is themselves when they are sick. Read and Review. Thanx!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry about the extra e-mail I had enough time to reread my chapter and I had to fix a few things.Ok I am searching for a beta. These last nine chapters have all been on my own. I know in chapter 8 I made some mistakes. In addition, plan to fix them over winter break. However, at the end of this story there will be a revision of all chapters. Hope you all read it again. I have already made some changes in the first few chapters. I just did a smiple grammer and spell check. I don't think i got everything, but I tried. Please no flames about my grammer or spelling. If you want to send those do them through PM please. Thanks RxR please!!

Me: Hey Ed truth or dare?

Ed: Dare!

Me: I dare you to go get Mustang both of you go in front of the Fuehrer and kiss right in front of him.

Ed (pales)…Fine I will (storms out)

10 seconds later…

Ed: I can't do it. (Cries)

Me: Talk about your major mood swings. Ed, are you all right?

Ed: Yeah… I am…fine (sniffles)

Me: Ed, are you pregnant?

Ed: Who the fuck told?!? Are you calling me fat?

Me: No no no Ed. I am not calling you fat all and I never said that. The reason I asked was the major mood swings lately.

Ed: Don't tell anyone ok

Me: Promise

For those who like Ed being Mpreg go check out the story called "Shuffled" it's really good and funny. On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or any of the characters. I just play with them at night.

* * *

For the last week, Ed had been staying in bed. Not the fact he wanted to it was the fact that he had to. Every time he got up his world would spin and get an instant headache. So Ed only got out of bed to use the bathroom and eat. Which was not easy with your head pounding and you cannot see exactly straight all the time. Ed had been eating more and more, but still not to normal. While Roy was at work and Al was at school Ed would just sleep. Roy would come during lunch break to check on Ed to make sure he was comfortable and make lunch even though Ed didn't finish his. All Roy wanted was Ed to eat and that was good enough for him. Roy would go back to work until about six when dinner would be waiting for him. Al would come home after school checks on Ed ask him if he needed anything. Then Al would do homework for a while then start on dinner. 

They finally got everything to Roy's house and now were living in. It was easy to get the basics moved in, it was the books that had taken forever to move in. It took three days to transfer all the books to Roy house. That just showed how much they wanted there bodies back. Everything from beginner's alchemy (refresher course) to books that have not seen the light of day until Ed and Al found them.

It was around dinnertime Roy had just come home.

"Hello, I am home," said Roy. For Roy it is nice to come home to somebody waiting for him then just being by himself. Granted he could not do anything to Ed right now. Other wise Al would kill him. Overall, it was nice to have people around. He had gotten to know Al a lot better in the last week than he had ever before. It was nice to talk to somebody just bout everyday things. For that, Alphonse was there other situations worked better talking to Ed about. Al was just too kind of a soul to talk about the horrors of the Ishbalan War.

"How was work Roy?" said Al. Ever since moving in with Roy. Al had to get used to not calling Roy Colonel Mustang. It took a few days, but it stuck.

"Work went fine. How's Ed doing?" said Roy

"He's doing better. Still off thought, but the doctor said it would take about 2 week's right?"

"Yeah, she did. I am going to get him down for dinner. Besides what are we having anyway?"

"Chicken Noodle Casserole, It should be done in about 15 minutes."(My favorite dinner XD) With that said Roy went up the stairs to the one of the guest rooms. Al already made his room to his liking. Ed had staying the guest room. He would be staying in Roy's room, but the doctor told him strictly not to share the same bed until Ed was better. Roy hated that, but he would have to deal with it. He knocks on the oak door. All he got was a raspy what. It was good enough for him to come in. Roy comes into see Ed's hair down, wearing a slightly baggie shirt. (Like the ones that are one size too big so, you wear it for bed) With black sweats and socks.

"Hey Ed are you feeling any better?"

"Better than a week ago (cough)."

"Well the coughing isn't that bad. Oh, which reminds me you need to take your medicine." Out of nowhere the inhaler appears.

Groaning, "Do I have to? That stuff burns my throat."

"Yes Edward you do if you want to get better."

"(Cough) Fine, give it to me." He took the inhaler from Roy. Ed got up and sat at the end of the bed. He had his chest close to his knees. Pressed that stupid button and breathed in at the same time. Ed waited for thirty seconds. Then exhaled and slowly got back up into the sitting position.

"God I hate that stuff."

"I know love come on dinner is ready."

"What is it tonight?"

"Chicken Noodle Casserole" No response back from Ed. The two walked down from the stairs entering the kitchen. They saw Al finishing dinner. Setting the casserole on the dinner table, Al finally noticed the blond boy and the dark blue-eyed man.

"Oh hi guys. Dinner's ready."

"Thanks Al." the two older men said in unison.

"No problem. I love to cook."

After dinner, Roy went to clean the dishes. Equivalent Exchange. Ed just went to the living room to read an alchemy book. Al was in his room doing his homework. When Roy was done with the dishes, he went to the living room to sit with Ed.

"Hello, love."

"Hey bastard, how was work?"

"It is terrible without your loud mouth there."

"Yeah (cough) whatever bastard." Roy hugged his blond boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Roy stop, come on I don't want you to get sick too." Roy didn't stop giving little pecks on Ed's face.

"I don't want to. Besides, I miss your touch. I know how make you feel a lot better." Roy looked at Ed with lust filled midnight blue eyes.

"What do you have in mind you horny bastard?" Ed replied, as his amber golden eyes turn lustful.

"We take this to bed. We don't need little Alphonse to find more than what he needs to know." said Roy.

"Take me away Mr. Horny"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"No"

"Fine." Said Roy, he picked up Ed bridal style.

"Hey let me go."

"No, my little shrimp I won't." Ed got an evil hiss at Roy.(Maybe Ed is really part cat XD) Roy just ignored it and continued to carry Ed to the master bedroom. Before hand, they stopped by Al's bedroom.

"Hey Al, I am going to take Ed to bed okay." said Roy. Al sees that Roy is holding Ed bridal style. Al gets what is going on, but he cannot stop it. He will just have to talk to Roy in the morning.

"Yeah good night brother, good night Roy. Sleep well you two," said Al. The two older males left quickly to the bedroom. _I guess Roy did not really remember the conversation we had almost two weeks ago. Oh well, nothing I can do about until morning. I just hope Ed is not a screamer. I would like to get some sleep tonight._ With that thought, Al got ready to go to bed quickly. Not wanting to hear Roy's and his brother's blissful night ahead. (Poor Al XD)

Roy put Ed on the bed. The room was warm. The lights were dim perfect setting for Roy had in mind for Ed. Roy knew that Ed was just as horny as he was, but it was being surpressed by being sick. Roy did not want to hurt Ed, because he was still sick. Nevertheless, Roy wanted Ed to be happy. So why not give him a little sexual pleasure. He knew he was going to get his pleasure too soon after Ed fully recovered.

Ed was on his back and Roy was on top. Roy forcefully kissed Ed on the lips. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ed gave consent. Ed had been waiting to do something with Roy. He hated being sick. Ed moaned as Roy started licking Ed's sensitive ear. Roy took a quick break to take off Ed's shirt. Roy started kissing Ed's neck down to the collarbone. All Ed could breathe and moan at the pleasure that Roy was giving him. Roy lightly sucked on the collarbone leave a mark proving that Ed belonged to him and only him.

"Roy" Ed moaned.

"What Love?"

"Please"

"Be patient Edward," said Roy as he brings his kissing down from the collarbone to the nipple. Ed moans again. Roy licks the nipple until it is hard. Then Roy starts kissing southward towards his destination. Roy head is for the prize, but then stops at the line of the sweatpants. He loved teasing Ed, and he has not done any teasing the past week and half. Roy slowly and murderously pulled down Ed's sweatpants leaving his blue boxers. The bulge was completely obvious. However, it was somewhat relieved from the pressure of the cloths. Ed groaned as this torture was being given to him. He wanted Roy sucking him off now.

"Roy," Ed slurred.

"Relax my love." Roy took the pants completely off of Ed. Now he was painfully taking off the boxers. Ed moaned and groaned in a begging tone for Roy to hurry up. Roy took off the blue boxers. Roy rubbed Ed's inner thigh make Ed moan. As Roy rubbed the inner thigh he lightly rubbed up and down Ed's member. Ed continued to moan loudly as Roy pleasers him. Roy got faster and faster with his movements. Ed continued moan loudly. There was a certain high pitch sound in Ed's voice when he was close to coming. Roy continued rub and squeeze Ed's member until he heard that pitch in his lover's voice.

"Roy!" said Ed he was so close he could feel it. "Now Roy, Please!"

"Of course." said Roy he took Ed into his mouth. Ed made his signature high pitch. Ed was coming so close just not there yet, but so close. Roy licked the head slowly going to the base and then started bobbing his head up and down to Ed's large member. A few more licks and tender bites and then…

"Roy!!!" said Ed as he came fast and hard into Roy's mouth. Roy drank the entire essence of Ed. Once finished Roy climbed back on top a sweaty Edward then kissed him. And went to the other side of Ed. Ed climbed on Roy just a bit so his head can lay on Roy's chest like a pillow.

"I love you Roy." said Ed breathing heavily.

"I love you too Ed." said Roy, "Ed are you ok?"

"Yeah…I am just fine…just tired…that was amazing…still don't…like the…foreplay though." said Ed gaining his breath back.

"Ed, just relax ok. It's time to get some sleep. We are not going any father until your better ok." said Roy.

"Ok." said Ed not complaining.

"Goodnight my love." said Roy.

"Roy..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you… (Yawns) Roy (yawns) I needed that. Thank you." Ed fell asleep on top of Roy chest. Feeling the body heat between the two and the heart beat of Roy made Ed fall asleep quickly. Roy wrapped his arms around his little blond and soon fell asleep with him with a smile.

Al just layed in his bed eyes wide open full of shock of what he had heard_. Damit why didn't I go to sleep earlier? We have only been living here for barely two weeks and they do the dance. I have been poisoned by the sounds of my brother's cries of pleasure. My mind has now turned to mush. Damit Roy, Ed's right sometimes you are a bastard._ Thought Al as he was finally able to go to sleep after the yelling parade. Though not very peaceful dreams came to the sandy blond boy that night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! Over 40 reviews great thank you! I have to make one change that was in chapter 8 it is not acute bronchitis its chronic bronchitis that does not go away. In addition, I have a beta yeah! Therefore, this should make more sense grammar and spelling wise. For that, I thank you .I am making this chapter more centered two certain people. Merry Christmas! In addition, for those celebrate differently Happy Holidays! Anyway…

Ed: Finally, you get a beta!

Me: Shut up it is not that bad. Besides, look what you got last chapter when you were sick.

Ed: (blushes) shut up you made me.

Roy: Hi, Is Edo feeling better?

Me: Get out Roy say anymore and you will ruin the story oh and I don't FMA. bummer

The next morning both Ed and Roy were in a good mood today. Who would not be? Unfortunately, Al was not. He did not go to sleep until four in the morning. Due to his sleep habits, Al woke up at seven every morning. It does not matter weekday or weekends. Today was no different, Al was just thankful that today was Saturday. Ed comes into the kitchen in his black sweats seeing Al barely alive on the table eating cereal.

"Al you ok?" asked Ed

"Yea, I am fine brother. Just tired that is all."

"Didn't you go to bed early last night?"

"I tried to, but there were noises that were loud and didn't stop for I don't know how long."

Ed blushes deeply, "Sorry Al, I didn't mean to keep you up all night."

"Where's Roy?"

"He's in the shower."

Ed went to the cabinet and got out some bread and decided to make toast. He asked Al if he wanted any, but Al refused. Roy came into the kitchen. Hair still wet from the shower. Roy was wearing green pajama bottoms and a black shirt.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Roy can I talk to you for a moment?" said Al.

Roy immediately went pale. He followed Al into the living room. Leaving Ed to wonder what was going on but did not offer to know. Roy knew he was going to have this conversation eventually. In the end, though it was all worth it. Not being able to see a smile on Ed's face after almost two weeks was fully worth it. Roy gave himself an inner smile then went back into reality were Al was pissed at him.

"What the hell were you thinking Roy? My brother is still sick… In addition, you go do the dance with him. I hardly got any sleep last night!"

"Alphonse, calm down. I am not sorry for what I did; your brother seems perfectly fine right now. It is the first time I have seen Ed smile in almost two weeks. To me that is the most important thing. I am sorry I did not tell you what events I had planed for the night. Next time I will tell you and now you know Ed is a screamer."

"Yeah, I figured that out last night. Thanks for the warning."

The two just look at each other for a moment. A dead silence was between them.

"Hey you guys are going to eat or what I'm starving. Roy can make me an omelet, I can't cook worth a damn." said Ed. The silence brook between Roy and Al as they laughed what Ed said. Both realizing Ed back now they walk back to the kitchen, Roy made the omelet for himself and Ed. Ed was happy…for now.

It is mid December. The winter season has come full strong. Last night it was so cold it had started to snow. Ed and Al loved the snow even though they did not get much back in Resembool. Roy was okay with it, but did not particularly care for the snow until he saw Ed and Al playing in the snow. They are acting like children they never had the chance to be.

Al throws a snowball to Ed's head, but misses. It is a light snowfall upon the two blond boys. Roy is just watching the two having fun. Roy would not trade this for the world. The close call they had not to long ago. It scared Roy for it could happen again. Roy wanted to take all the time in the world just to be with Ed. Roy thought back to when they took Ed back to the doctor for a check up.

They had gone back to Dr. Tray to make sure Ed was okay and healthy. She said Ed was, but he would have to be careful for now on. She said that Ed's lungs are more susceptible to infections then they were before. Therefore, it would not be surprising to see Ed have several colds or cases of bronchitis during the winter months. So Roy and Al somewhat were prepared to see Ed sick during the winter for now on.

"Roy come and join us," said Al laughingly as he runs away from Ed.

"Yeah Roy, come on or are you too afraid to get those precious gloves wet? Yes!" said Ed as he got Al in the back.

"Nah I am fine right here Fullmetal, besides its getting late guys why don't you come inside before you both get sick. Especially you Edward, and isn't your automail cold Ed?" said Roy.

"Fine" the two blond boys said in unison.

"Yeah, my automail is getting kind of cold," said Ed, as the trio walked into the warm house. All are now in the living room in front of the fire. The blond boys were drinking hot chocolate while the dark haired man drank coffee. Roy and Ed were on the couch snuggled together. Roy playing with ends of Ed's beautiful hair. Ed was just watching the fire and the flames dance around and looking at Al squirming around. Al was the closest to the fire; he loved to all warm and sitting Indian style. (Legs crossed) As he drank his hot chocolate, he was hiding some in legs. Ed looked over and asked,

"Al, what are you hiding in your lap?"

"Brother can I please keep her please?" said Al. Al pulled her out of lap to show a kitten. She was small she a black coat and golden amber eyes. Ed walked over to the kitten petting it lightly. Ed had grown up to become a little mellower. Sure, he had his outburst occasionally, but you would never get rid of that habit. That is what made Ed…Ed.

"If Roy's okay with it then so am I.," said Ed. Al's eyes grew twice there normal size. Roy came to the two blond boys and just stared at the kitten.

"She kind of reminds me of you love."

"Well, she kind of reminds me you too bastard."

"Why does she remind you of you two?" said Al. He already had the similarities in his mind between Roy and Ed versus the cat. (Sneaky Al is not he.)

"Well the fact the she small and the eyes." said Roy.

"For me it's the fur coat and the eyes. I see a fire in there that reminds me of you," said Ed.

"Aw, how sweet love." said Roy, as the two lovers kiss right in front of Al.

"Guys that is enough I get enough hearing the action. I rather not see it.," said Al. The two older men blushed at the statement.

"Hey Al, why don't you go back to Resembool to see Winry, you know she is just waiting to marry you." said Ed. Al blushed 10 different shades of red. Ed always knew how to make his brother blush. XD

"Brother you mean some times you realize that?" said Al.

"Thank you little brother."

"Why are you calling me little? I am taller than you," said Al. Al always knew how to light the rocket on Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALL SO SHORT THAT A MOUSE WOULD EAT HIM IN ONE BIT?"

"Brother that doesn't make any sense."

"I call you little, because genetically you are almost 5 years younger than me. Grant you are 18 mentally, but the body of a 14-year-old. Anyway, just ask Winry to marry you. Come on your almost nineteen and Winry and I are almost 20 what's the big deal." said Ed. Ed knew every spot to make Al speechless. It worked to say the least.

"Well, I do not have much to say. Except, that I already bought the ring." said Al. Both Ed and Roy just froze. Ed had turned completely silent (for once X). Roy had stopped petting the kitten. The kitten was in her own little world and just stared at the human people. _Stupid humans, I will kill you all._ Though the kitten and then just snuggled into Mustangs hand to get warm again._ Soon I will get them soon. Just be patient for a while, _thought the cat.

"So when are you going to ask Winry to marry you?" said Ed finally getting out of his daze.

"When she comes to Central for Christmas, It is going to be her Christmas present. I am making sure it is the last one she open's. To make it specialyou know?" said Al.

"Nice Al. So when is Winry suppose to come to Central?" said Ed.

"She is supposed to come on the Christmas Eve," said Al.

Christmas Eve

"Hey Al, open the door," said Winry as she bangs on the front door. Al went to the door. Ed was baking cookies with Roy. Roy is teaching Ed how to cook. However, Ed likes to bake rather than cook.

"Winry it's so great to see you!" said Al.

"It good to see you again Al," said Winry. They shared a passionate kiss. Ed walks in.

"Hey guys you want cookies? Made them my self." said Ed showing a big smile.

"You didn't make them yourself shrimp," said Roy

"Shut up you bastard. You sun of b-," said Ed, before Roy covered his lips. The kiss turned passionate.

"Hey guys what did I tell you about that around me." said Al. Ed and Roy broke apart Ed turning beat red in front of Al and Winry.

"Sorry Al. We will save it for later," said Ed, "Hey Winry glad to see you." The two hugged.

"Good to see you too shrimp. Mr. Mustang it's good to see you too."

"Please Winry call me Roy, Mr. Mustang…I like to leave at work."

"Um sure… Roy" said Winry.

"Sit in the living room we will bring hot chocolate for you and Al." said Roy. Al and Winry both went to the living getting cozy in front of the fire. Ed and Roy came in with four glasses of hot chocolate. Ed held onto the two glasses and Roy gave the other two glasses to Winry and Al.

"Thank you." the two blond couple sitting next to each other. Roy went to sit next to Ed who was already drinking his hot chocolate.

"Hey Al, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" said Ed having a plan said in the words.

"Sure" said Al the two brothers walked into the kitchen.

"Al now is the perfect time to say it! Christmas Eve is the best time to ask Winry to marry you."

"Brother I wanted to save for Christmas."

"Christmas Eve is better she has no idea about it. Best present I could think of. (Cough)"

"You ok brother?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go propose to Winry already!" said Ed

"Fine brother, but could you and Roy go somewhere else? I would like to do this in private." Ed nodded a yes. The two went back into the living room. Ed curled back up Roy and Winry curled back up with Al.

"What were you two talking about?" said Winry.

"Nothing!" the brothers said together.

"Hey Roy I need you to look at something for me." said Ed. Giving Roy a look saying _we need to leave now! _The couple left the other alone. As soon they left, Al got ready for the biggest thing he have ever done. Al got down on one knee. Ed and Roy were peeking to see what was going on.

"Winry…" said Al._ God I suck at this. Just spit it out already._

"Yes Al" said Winry who was all red.

"Winry, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Some of the best things you do are making automail and the fact that you hit all the time. He he-" In the background Roy was trying to keep Ed in from barging in. "Anyway, Winry I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry me Winry Rockbell?" Al showed the ring to Winry. A gold band with diamonds all around the top half of the ring shine brightly.

"Yes, Alphonse Elric. I will marry you. Oh I love you too Alphonse. With all my heart, I love you," said Winry. The two shared a passionate kiss that lasted a good ten minutes. (More like a make out session to me.) Ed popped in shocking Al and Winry.

"Finally!" said Ed.

"Sorry Al I tried to keep Ed away as far as possible." said Roy grabbing Ed by the waist.

"That's okay Roy. Thanks for keeping as long you did though," said Al.

"How can you say you like Winry bashing me in the head with that stupid wrench?!" said Ed.

"You little runt!" said Winry. Out of nowhere came a wrench and bashed Ed in the head. Fortunately, Roy caught Ed before he hit the ground for before Ed passed out.

"I think Ed needed to go to bed anyway. Goodnight Alphonse, Winry." said Roy. He carried Ed back to there room for bed.

"So what would you like to do future Mrs. Elric?" said Al in a naughty sexy way.

"Hmmm I don't know. What do you have in mind?" said Winry knowing exactly what was going on.

"Let's find out shall we?" said Al. He quickly picked up Winry bridal style as Roy did with Ed. Al took Winry into his room for a night-filled fun.

_Now they will know how I feel when they do the steamy dance. You deserve what ever you get tonight brother. I am going to have fun. In addition, you two can here about it alll nnniiiiggghhhttt long._

Around midnight Ed was just waking up to find what all the commission was about. The sounds even woke up Roy who was a deep sleeper. Both of the men were thinking. _Oh god! Now I know how Al feels!!!_ The two did not go to sleep until three in the morning and would be celebrating Christmas later in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Did anybody figure out who the black amber-eyed cat was? You'll find out in this chappie!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. If I did, there would be Elric-Mustang babies! jk, no seriously.

* * *

"Happy New Year!" they all said together. Al and Winry kissed each other. So did Riza and Jean; Maes and Gracia; and Ed and Roy. Also several other couples kissed, they were friends of Maes and Havoc. Everybody was at Roy's house. There was a warm fire amongst the people in the living room. It was a light snow out side in the white night sky. Central had non-stop snow since a few days before Christmas. It was a brand new year. It's a brand New Year for everyone in the world for life, experience, and trouble.

"Hey Al, when are you and Winry going to get married?" asked Hughes. Surprisingly, Hughes was not showing pictures of his little girl everywhere like a mad man. Hmm maybe it is the alcohol. XD

"Uhh" both Al and Winry said together both having a confused yet understood the question. Am and Winry turned red. Then Al spoke up.

"We are getting married in January on the tenth. The big day is less than two weeks away."

"Wow, why so quickly?" said Riza.

"I don't know it just…feels right. Besides, Winry has been planning this for a couple months now. Therefore, everything is pretty much set up already. Nothing to do other than say 'I do'." said Al. Winry gave a kiss to Al on the check.

"You're so sweet Al."

"Hey Ed, Roy when do you two plan to get married?" said a drunken Jean. Ed and Roy just froze. Time felt like it had stopped. The room went completely silent. Ed and Roy have talked about getting married before. Even though it's not fond of the general population it was still ok to have same sex marriage. They have only told Roy's military crew and Ed's few friends about there relationship.

-Flashback-

Roy knew that Al and Winry were going to get married. Al was easy for Roy to read. For him and Ed, Al could read Roy. Roy had already gotten the ring. Roy had everything pretty much everything set up all he needed was a reverend. The day after Christmas Roy was sitting in the living room pretending to be reading a book waiting for Ed to come from the kitchen. Al and Winry had gone out on a lunch date. Ed had gotten comfortable next to Roy.

"Ed" said Roy seductively. Roy had the ring inside of his pocket. The kitten came up to snuggle with Ed and Roy.

"No Jamie, you are supposed to be on the floor." Roy chuckled. Ed looked at Roy oddly. Roy never chuckled unless something was up his sleeve. Roy put the kitten down on the floor, but Roy stayed on the floor. Ed was wondering what was going on. Then Roy got on one knee and a hand in his pocket.

"Roy what are you doing?" said Ed. (boy he is a true blond. Not trying to offend any others just this one.)

"You are my blond." Ed gave slight growl. "Ed I love you. You are the only one who could understand what I go through and the same for you. We help each other no matter what has happened in our pasts. Even at are breaking points every so often we stay with each other and get through it. You are the most important person in my life. You are the most beautiful thing in the world and would never let you go. To make it simple…" Roy took a deep breath and took out the ring and showed it to Ed. Ed was in complete shock.

"Edward James Elric will you marry me?" said Roy. Then Ed said yes to Roy like a million times. They kissed each other. The ring was simple since both were male. The ring consisted of a gold band and inside the band held small diamonds all around the top half. There was also was a message inside the ring. Saying _All is one and one is all._ After reading it Ed's eyes began to water.

"What does it mean Roy? The engraving what does it mean?" said Ed who had two tears run down his face. He was so confused he didn't understand the meeting.

"It means sweetheart. That you and I are _All_ and when we are together we are _One_." said Roy then kissed Ed passionately. (Sappy I know).

-End Flashback-

"Well since Winry and Al are getting married on the tenth. Roy and I decided that we get married on the eleventh. The pastor doesn't have a problem marrying Roy and I. It's hard to find someone like that. So why not take advantage of it?" said Ed.

"Couldn't have said it better than my self love." said Roy kissing Ed on the lips.

"Well we should get going it is three in the morning and some of us have to go to work in a few hours." said Riza holding a drunken Havoc by her side. How she fell for him she'll never know. But Jean had warned her about being a party drinker. Riza didn't listen and she got what she deserved.

"We should get going too. Elysia, is only staying at her friends' house until noon. Mommy and Daddy need to have some sleep. Especially Daddy." said Gracia. Smiling sweetly at her husband has he was a little on the tipsy side.

"Bye everybody thank you for coming. Thank you for the food tonight Gracia. As always brilliant." said Ed with a slight slur in his words. He had gone a little tipsy as well. Though for Ed to be about 4 inches shorter than Roy his body still couldn't handle that much alcohol. Ed could drink two glasses of wine three pushing it before he was drunk. But Ed had been cautious he had just finished his second glass of wine when the New Year kicked in. When everybody was gone it was just tipsy Ed, Roy, Winry, and alcohol free Al. (Why I don't know)

"Well see you guys in the morning," said Al.

"Gooood niiight Al. Seee yaa in the morning," said Ed before passing out on Roy. Roy caught Ed before he hit the floor. Roy had a feeling this was going to happen to Ed. He knew Ed was careful tonight, but still managed to get on the tipsy side of things.

"Good night Al. Good night Winry." said Roy. The two blonds nodded and went to there room for the night. Roy carried Ed to bed and soon fell asleep as well. Everybody was asleep except for the kitten in the living room.

"_Stupid humans and there new years shit. I hate having to act like a normal cat. This is so demeaning to suck up to these stupid humans. I've lived over 400 years. Pathetic humans they do not know what they are in for. The serum is going to take a year to make to be able to kill that bastard's son. For some reason I have nothing against Al. I know why he has more of his mother side on him and he looks almost nothing like that bastard, but Ed. Arg!!! Shit I don't want to wait that long, but I have to. I have to stay here for a full year at least." The kitty thought as she transformed into her favorite form Envy! _

"_Finally I thought I was going to die staying as a cat." he said. Envy went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Though he didn't eat very often of the human food, there was some of the human food he liked. Shrimp (how ironic) was one of the few things he loved about human foods. He was lucky to find some left over in the fridge. After that was finished he went back to the living room to relax a bit by sitting on the couch. He heard a noise coming from upstairs._

"_Oh shit, I forgot." Envy quickly transformed back into a cat. Thankfully Envy could transform at any moment. Envy slowly breathed out for the air he didn't expect to have._

Envy found Roy getting ready for work. Envy was wondering what time it was. The now kitty looked at the clock on top of the empty fire place. It read 5:58. The kitten in the last few weeks had figured out the sleep habits of everybody in the house.

**A/N:** This is going by so slowly I am just going to speed up to Ed and Roy's wedding. Sorry for not putting up Al and Win didn't want to. (Whoever wants to write Al and Winry's wedding. Send me a PM and I'll revise the chapter and give you credit.)

Today was the big day the day was the day Ed and Roy would be married. The wedding was being held at the Hughes residence in the back yard. Since neither Ed or Roy didn't believe in god. It was a small group of people. Ed and Roy didn't want a giant wedding. Hughes on the other hand wanted to go all out on the wedding. Let's just say they had to throw a few stones into Hughes head to make him stop. Along with an hour full of torture for everybody about the beautiful pictures of Elysia.

The back yard was beautifully created. The backyard wasn't gigantically big, but big enough for the couples liking. White chairs were on top of green grass. White cloth with gold out line lay gently with the grass. At the front of the aisle; a beautiful flower arrangement of yellow, blue and white. The yellow flowers stand for Edward. The blue flowers stand for Roy. The white showed the purity of the relationship of Ed and Roy. The breeze came letting a few flower petals fly in the air. Guests were starting to come. Everything was perfect…except Ed.

"What am I doing again?" said Ed panicky.

"You're getting married Ed? Now, stop fidgeting." said Winry. Ed and Winry were in one of the guest rooms in Hughes house. It was a half an hour before the wedding began and Ed decided to start freaking out. Winry was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress with a blackish tint to it.

"Ed, calm down and relax I was exactly like this yesterday. You will be fine. You know I didn't have to stay here today I could have gone to MY honeymoon yesterday." said Winry. Al and Winry were going to go on there honeymoon the day after Ed and Roy's wedding. While Ed and Roy would stay for the reception they would soon leave to the west coast of Atrimis were the ocean was.

"I look ridiculous. I hate white. Why couldn't I were black?" said Ed.

"Because Ed one, you look like a girl. Two you have long hair to help with the girl thing. And three (she said in a sarcastic tone) you actually look good in white." said Winry.

"Yeah whatever, But why do I still have to wear white of all colors." said Ed.

"If it weren't for your wedding Ed I would have hit you in the head with wrench by now, but I am holding until you get back." said Winry.

"That's great!! I can't wait to come back home and get hit in the head with that stupid wrench." said Ed with great sarcasm.

"Anyway the white stands for being pure. It's like saying you're a virgin and when you get married people would assume the bride would be pure of having anybody besides the person in front of them. That person is going to spend the rest of your life with. Though we know that little Edo isn't walking down the aisle a virgin." said Winry about to laugh.

"You weren't any virgin either walking down the aisle." said Ed. That shut Winry up. Ed was adjusting his suit. His suit was white though it had a girlish tint to it. Instead of a full blown suit his top was a spaghetti strap top. The back was crisscrossed. The pants were simple slacks. Ed's hair was put into a high braided ponytail. Since Ed hadn't cut his hair since his mother died it got quite long. His hair now went down to the middle of his back. Ed still left his bangs dance around his face. The most Ed would do about his hair was get it trimmed for split ends. Ed would get it done while everybody was busy so nobody would notice. He admitted to himself that he acts like a girl when it comes to his hair, but he would deny it in front of everybody else.

Its a few minutes before the wedding began. Winry had left Ed telling him to relax and that she had to go get her seat next to Alphonse. There were about 30 people of there closest friends. Just to name a few Roy's crew Russell, Fletcher, and Rose. The seats were full of there closest friends. Roy was standing in front of everybody. Roy was in a dark blue suit. Roy's hair was brushed back except for a few strands. He was nervous to say the least. The music stared playing. Roy looked down the aisle to see Ed. Roy saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Ed started walking slowly then faster and faster until he was in run.

"Let'sgetthisoverwith.Ihateactinglikethebrideinthis." said Ed very quickly. For those like normal reading (Let's get this over with. I hate acting like the bride in this.) Roy gave a slight chuckle as did the rest of the crowd. Ed's face turned a pinkish red.

"Do you Roy Jonathon Mustang take Edward James Elric to be your husband? To do you take him to love and honor? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" said the pastor.

"I do." said Roy looking at the golden orbs so full of life that was Ed.

Do you Edward James Elric take Roy Jonathon Mustang to be your husband? To do you take him to love and honor? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" said the pastor again.

"I do." said Ed looking into the dark blue eyes that were Roy.

"With that said…by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other." said the pastor. With that Roy and Ed shared a passionate kiss. One were tongues were shared. Everybody clapped there hands and cheered.

"I like to introduce you to Mr. and Mr. Elric-Mustang!" said the pastor closing the book in his hands.

The next day…

Ed, Roy, Al, and Winry were at the train station. All four of them were waiting for the train. Ed and Roy were going to the west coast for there honeymoon. Al and Winry were going up north were the snow was. All of them were impatient to get to there destination. Finally the train came.

"See you guys in a week!" said Winry to Ed and Roy.

"We will see you guy's then." said Ed. Everybody hugged each other as they went into the train. Little did they know not everybody was going to be this happy next year. Or what was soon going to happen afterwards.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, thank you for the review!! I am sooo sorry this is soo late I wanted this to be out by new years and I had writers block badly. So for being so late I tried to make this longer. I hope I made you guys happy because right now I've got so many family issues and school. It's a nightmare really. I might not update for awhile. If you want pictures of how I made the wedding I don't mind drawing it for you. Just give me what part of the story and I'll draw it for you. Please if you want a drawing send me a review or PM. As soon as I finished writing this chapter I couldn't write anymore of the story. I hope you liked this chappie. Oh, and the drinking age in Atrismis (do not think I spelled that right) is 18. The offer I put somewhere in the middle stands. If you want to write Al and Winry's wedding be my guest. I will repost this chapter and give you credit for your part. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to get more. Just to recap ages

Ed 19 almost 20

Al 18 almost 19

Winry 19 almost 20

Roy is…30

Roy: I will stay 29 forever!

Ed: No, you will not old man.

Roy: Old…man. (Blows up Ed)


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys… I am glad you like this story so far. Recently I've had some family issues. My father isn't doing so well. And if I write anymore right it's going to be crap. I am about half way through the next chapter. I am not putting this on hold or discontinuing it either. I just don't know when I'll update next. I hope it will be in the next two weeks. As for now I thank you all my readers and reviews and those who are loyal to my story. I'll try to make the next chapter really long for your patience. Thank you.

Dark Angel Maybe


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: thank you for your concerns. I appreciate your patience and understanding. I made this longer than i normaly do. 3220 words! My father is doing much better. Thank you!! Without further to do here is chapter 12. I would like 5 reviews before my next chapter. I don't like paperwork that much it drives me insane…

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. cries

* * *

January next year… 

Roy is stuck in his office doing paperwork. Al was in Ressembol with Winry and their twins. A baby boy and girl named Michel and Jane. Ed was sitting at his desk doing paperwork as well. Though, Ed was a little more tired than usual. Ed had just recently gotten over the cold last week Ed was sick during New Year's. Ed got off his seat dying to see the now Brigadier General to have a little hello present. Once there Ed took a deep breath before entering not because he was nervous. It was because he had to take a deep breath. Dr. Tray had told him to take it easy during the winter months. Ed had listened about half the time. He over worked himself before the New Year that got him sick. Ed entered the General's office.

"Hey bastard what are you doing?" said Ed.

"What does it look like (yawns) I'm trying to sleep." said Roy. Lately Roy had been working late nights to finish paperwork. Who would have thought the higher ranks didn't have more paperwork to do. It would be common sense really the higher you go the less you have to do. Completely backwards in the military; the higher you go the more paperwork you have to do. Oh joys of the wonderful world of paperwork.

_A/N: Ed: Okay author getting a little creepy here. Let's get back to the story okay._

_Roy: The damn paperwork (shakes like crazy)_

_Me: Okay back to the story the beautiful paperwork. XD_

Ed walked to Roy giving him a sweet kiss. Roy kissed back. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ed granted the wish. Roy loves the taste of Ed. Ed tasted like oranges today. _He must have had an orange before coming thought Roy._ Roy and Ed continued the kiss until they had to breathe.

"There does that help out a little bit Roy?" said Ed.

"It truly does help love. Thank you." said Roy.

"You're welcome bastard." said Ed kissing him back on the nose. Ed left the General's office feeling pretty happy of him self. Ed went back to his desk. He went to pick up the telephone and dialed a phone number.

Meantime back in Ressembol…

"Al could you gibe the twins a bath?" said Winry in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Sure Winry," said Al as he walked to the twins in the next room to give them a bath.

"I can't wait until we go out tonight sweetie." said Al.

"I know what you mean," said Winry. The twins were becoming restless, because they weren't getting any attention from there parents. For a couple five month old kids they were pretty smart.

"Okay I get it. No mommy and daddy time," said Al walking towards the twins who were giggling.

"You guys are as bad as my brother with attention." said Al the twins just giggled happily. The phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Winry as Al was full with the twins.

"Hello," said Winry.

"Hey Winry Happy Anniversary, How is everything going?" said Ed.

"Thank you Ed and Happy Anniversary to you and Roy." said Winy.

"Thanks, how is my niece and nephew doing?" said Ed.

"They act just like you and Al. Honestly they do they are going to have a great bond with each other. You and Roy should come to Ressembol sometime. Besides you need your automail check up." said Winry.

Ed laughed, "I'll see if Roy and I can come down sometime next week."

"Okay here's Al. Love you Ed." said Winry.

"Love you too Winry," said Ed, "Hey Al what's up?"

"Tired (yawns) they're loud like you are brother (yawns)." said Al.

"Thanks Al (sarcastic tone). Anyway I called to see how my niece and nephew doing. Also to wish happy anniversary to you and Winry." said Ed.

"Thanks brother. Happy anniversary to you and Roy." said Al

"Thanks, I was thinking Roy and I would come down there sometime next week or else Winry will kill me with that wrench of hers." said Ed.

"Well see you soon brother the twins have gotten big. Bye!" said Al.

"See you later Al tell the twins I said hi." said Ed. With that done, Ed went back to his paperwork. The day was slowly coming to an end. Ed looks out the window. The skies looked dark like it was going to rain. Ed went to the other Elric-Mustang office. It was close to 6 pm. Only a few people were left in the building. Ed was just strolling down the near empty halls of HQ. Taking in what little beauty the building had to offer with gold and green and grey. Soon and was at Roy's office he entered.

"Hey Bastard it is time to go home." said Ed. Roy was sitting at his desk signing his name on his last paper. Roy was proud of himself. He had not finished a stack of paperwork on time or before work was over since he first became a Colonel.

"Yes love I know. I just wanted to get this done before we take our day off tomorrow." said Roy. Roy stacked the final paper in the done file. "Finally I am done! Let's go home love we have to rest before our big day." said Roy. Ed turned a light red no matter how old Ed got he would still blush when Roy talked that way. Roy got out of his seat and walked towards Ed and gave him a sweat passionate kiss. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip. Ed opens his mouth a little more, letting Roy enter. Roy quickly thrust his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed moaned at the feeling. Roy ended the kiss gently.

"Got to save some for tomorrow love." said Roy. Ed grunted he wanted more now, but he was the one who asked for it tomorrow. He could wait until tomorrow. The Elric-Mustang couple walked home to have a good night sleep and prepare for tomorrow's events.

Next Day…

It's around seven a.m. Ed and Roy are suppose to be at work. The phone is ringing and ringing and ringing. The person on the other line was probably Hawkeye calling to tell Ed and Roy to get there asses to work. Ed and Roy were having shower sex. It is morning of the next day they just wanted an early start!

"Roy… just answer the fucking phone." said Ed irritated by the continuous ringing.

"Fine" said Roy he walked out of the shower. Ed was finishing with his shower. Roy went to the phone only in his boxers.

"Hello" said Roy.

"Where the hell are you General?" said a very angry Riza.

"I am at home Riza. Ed is not feeling very well. I am letting him soak in the tub right now." said Roy. He was trying to get the message through to Riza that he had to stay home.

"I understand General. Please take good care of Edward sir. I expect you in the office tomorrow Sir Good Bye," said Riza.

"Thank you." said Roy as he hung up the phone. He knew he would get away with it but not this easily. Roy had a feeling that he was going to be in for it with massive amount of paperwork. Oh well to Roy it was worth it. Roy went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Ed.

Meanwhile with Ed…

Ed was dressed in just boxers as the kitten named Julie came and joined Ed on the bed. Ed was drying his hair with a towel when he felt something furry cross his back quickly. Then Ed heard a low mew from what he now knew was Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," said Ed as he finished drying and combing his hair. Ed petted the kitten, she purred._ God I have been waiting for an entire year. Now is time to strike, thought the cat._ Then suddenly the little golden eyed black cat hissed and scratched Ed's fingers.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Jamie?" said an angry Ed. The kitten backed off and then transformed into Envy. Ed was frozen. He could not believe that Envy had been here this entire time. Envy was spying on him, his friends, and family.

"What the hell are you doing here Envy?"

"Hello shorty -"

"I am not short." said Ed in a low angry tone.

"Anyway I've come here for revenge. You carry that bastard's blood. I will kill you! Slowly and Painfully." said Envy grinned similar to Barry the Chopper. Ed didn't get to say much as Envy was too quick. Envy had a syringe full of something unknown. The syringe held something it was clear. He quickly tried to stab Ed with it, but missed. Envy tried again this time; he got exactly where he wanted it…in Ed's lung. Envy squeezes the substance into Ed. Ed felt a discomfort in his chest like one of Armstrong's death gripping hugs. After the substance was put into Ed. Envy went towards the window.

"See you later shorty!!" said Envy as he laughed his way home. Ed just sat there. Completely in shock, Ed lost in his own world. _Envy came back! How could I have not noticed? Damit!_ There was a knock on the door._ Shit, forget whatever Envy is up to. I am with Roy today and that's that. _Ed went to the do to find Roy holding breakfast.

"I thought we could eat in," said Roy.

"Sure," said Ed.

After breakfast was over and Roy came back up stairs Ed was already waiting for his bastard. Roy came through the door seeing his blonde angel lying on the bed. The blonde did look like and angel just lying on the bed. His golden hair laid over him like a halo. With Roy and Ed in there boxers, things were going to be fun. Roy walked over to the bed and looked at his one and only love.

"Hello Edward my sweet love. Ready to have fun?" said Roy seductively.

"You know it bastard," said Ed who climbed on Roy to kissed him.

"Take me away my one and only," said Ed.

"As you wish love." said Roy. Roy was now fully on top of Ed on the bed. Ed just lying there relaxed as he could be. Roy starts kissing Ed on the lips. Then Roy slowly starts kissing by Ed's sensitive ear. Ed moans at the touch. For some reason Ed loved it when Roy licked his ear. Roy starts a trail of kisses down Ed's chest until he gets a nipple and sucks it hard. Ed was moaning at the pleasure of Roy's mouth. Roy finished with one nipple and moved to other until it was hard. Then Roy moved on with his trail of kisses until the belly button. At first Roy kisses very lightly on Ed's stomach which makes Ed giggle.

"Ha-ha… Stop tickling …me bastard." said Ed. Roy heard he went straight to the belly button and thrust his tongue in the belly making circles as he went in and out of Ed's belly button. Ed moaned lowly at the feeling. Roy continued his trail again until something blue and cotton got in the way. Roy went back to Ed's lips.

"I think it's time we got you undressed." said Roy between the kisses.

"Sure thing General." said Ed. Roy went back down to the evil blue boxers that were preventing both Ed and himself from pleasure. Roy pulled the boxers off Ed. Now Ed is fully naked. Roy didn't want to stay clothed anymore so he took off his boxers releasing both of the semi-hard erections. Roy went back to his destination. Roy went to Ed weeping erection and started licking it up and down. Ed bucked at the sudden touch. Ed was moan some what loud. Roy continued the licking, and then he took Ed whole and started massaging Ed's balls. Ed moaning quite loudly from the pleasure touches.

"Oh Roy…so…good." said Ed. Roy went to the tip of Ed and started licking the tip. Ed tried to thrust himself into Roy's mouth, but Roy's other hand was blocking that privilege. Once Ed was fully hard it was his turn to get hard. Even though Roy was pretty hard already he wanted to suck him until he was fully hard.

"My turn." said Roy.

"…Right." said Ed heavily. Ed flipped the two of them so now Ed was on top. Ed doing the same to Roy as Roy did to him. Once they were hard, sweaty, and breathing hard especially Ed. Roy went to the bed counter and the lube that they would be using all day long. The two were flipped once again now Roy on top and Ed on the bottom. Roy entered one finger into Ed. Ed moaned softy which was covered by Roy's kiss. As the two kissed Roy entered another finger which made Ed twitch in pain, but quickly turned into a twitch of pleasure. Roy started stretching and sliding in and out of Ed. Ed was going wild with pleasure moaning loudly. Roy then put the third finger into Ed. Ed grunted in pain, but was turned to pleasure as Roy kissed him sweetly everywhere. Roy was trying to find that bundle of nerves that would make Ed scream his name. Roy kept thrusting in and out of Ed with his fingers. Roy found that spot.

"Oh…Roy!" Ed screamed.

"Found it. I think you're ready. What do you think?" said Roy.

"You bastard…hurry up…I'm coming close." said Ed breathlessly.

"As you wish love." said Roy. Roy pulled his fingers out of Ed. He picked up the lube and put a generous amount on his length ready to penetrate his lover. Roy positioned himself ready to become one with his lover. Ed is lying on the bed; his legs are on Roy's shoulders. Roy put his tip to Ed's entrance.

"Are you ready?" said Roy.

"Yeah Roy…I'm ready." said Ed who was some trouble breathing. Roy normally thrusts slowly into Ed, but he decided to do something different today since it was there anniversary. Roy slammed himself into Ed, which made Ed scream in pain and pleasure. Roy quickly covered it up by a hard kiss Ed wasn't expecting it so hard. Oh well he like hard once in a while. Roy started thrusting into Ed's head hard. Ed moans got louder as he was reaching his peak.

"Harder…Roy…Faster!" said Ed. Roy granted Ed's wish. Roy went harder and faster into Ed. Until they both reached there peaks, Ed spilling his seed between the two and Roy spilling his seed into the one he loves most. Now the both sweaty and sticky couple were trying to gain there breathe from the mind blowing orgasms. The two went a couple more rounds. Ed got to be on top for some of the session. Then the two rested to have some strength for going out to dinner later on. Currently the two were getting dressed. The two were going to a little restaurant in town.

"How are you doing in there Ed?" asked Roy. Ed was just getting out of the shower Roy was almost completely dressed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ed yelled back. _Why am I so tired? Damn Envy whatever you did I hate you Envy. Ed thought._ Ed came out of the bathroom in just a towel around his waste.

"Hey bastard, I'll (cough) be down in a minute (cough) ok." said Ed.

"Okay Ed. See you down stairs." said Roy. _I hope you're not coming down with anything._ Roy walked down the stairs and waited on one of the couches in the living room. Ed and Roy were dressed in casual. Ed was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a red coat since it was cold outside. Roy was wearing blue jeans and a navy shirt with a black coat. Ed came down the stairs.

"Ready to go love?" said Roy.

"Yeah, just give me a minute okay." said Ed. Ed was putting on his black shoes. Roy and Ed walked to a little diner. It was simple but nice. The restaurant had a homely felling to it. Ed and Roy ordered there meals. They were sitting in silence until Ed stared coughing. At first it just sounded like something just went down wrong. Then the coughing got persistently stronger.

"Roy" said Ed wheezing.

"Ed are you going to be alright?" said Roy.

"I don't … (coughing fit) know." said Ed. _What's wrong with me? I can't breathe. _"Roy I can't breathe!" said Ed trying to speak between each breath._ Envy what the hell did you do to me? Roy, don't cry. Why is everything so hard to do? I can't breathe, my vision is getting blurry. I can hear my name in the background. My body feels numb. Everything is starting to go black. Am I passing out? Damn you Envy. I love you Roy Mustang and I always will._ That was Ed's last thought before everything went black.

"Edward!" said Roy. Ed had tried to stand up, but quickly went down to the ground. Roy kept repeating his name over and over again. Ed wasn't responding. His breathing was very shallow almost none existent. You could see the struggle in his face on trying to breathe. Roy yelled out to the manager to call an ambulance. Roy was holding Ed in his arms trying to get him to wake up. Ed was not responding.

"Don't go Ed. Not now. Please, I love you." said Roy. Ed slowly regained some conscience as the ambulance arrives before they could come into the diner. Ed sees a blurry vision of Roy. He doesn't know if he can speak clearly. So Ed tries to say something before they light goes out again.

"Roy…I…love you." said Ed as he went back into the darkness. Roy just frozen, he didn't know what was going. Was this a good bye from Ed? Did Ed feel this was the end right now and wanted to say good bye? Roy wouldn't get any of these answers, because the ambulance had come and taken the blonde boy into the vehicle to transport to the hospital. Roy stayed there next to the table were just 15 minutes ago him and Ed were having there dinner and enjoying each other. And now everything is a nightmare. Roy got up from his seat after the shock. Then he went back home to get the car and head to the hospital.

Meanwhile on top of the little dinner sat a stray looking cat with purples eyes and a slick black coat. "Puuuurrrfect. Everything is going to my plan. That little brat should be dead with in two weeks! Ha ha ha!" said Envy as he transformed into his preferred self. Jumping off the small restaurant heading to his home where he lived as the only homunculus left.

* * *

Please Review!! 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roy: Ed… I am done. No more.

Ed: No it can't be over! I want another round Roy.

Roy: Ed I am tired. I swear you get your energy from your sex drive.

Ed: Bastard!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did Hughes would have never died and the Furhur would be Ed!

* * *

In the hospital, Roy is waiting to hear from the doctor. It's around two a.m.; Roy was going to call Winry and Al later in the morning. _Let them sleep peacefully while they can._ Ed had been inside the hospital since nine p.m. last night. None of the doctors have said anything and Roy was getting pissed but was too tired to know what was going on.

Meanwhile with Envy,

"Did you get the job done Envy?" said a soft spoken voice.

"Yeah I got it done. What exactly was the stuff you have me put in that bastard." said Envy.

"It was a chemical compound. I was able to get Edward and his mother's medical files before I got kicked out of the military. After I created Nina again I started studying medicine. Apparently, Trisha suffered a mysterious lung disorder and her body just couldn't take it anymore. The reason why I made you watch Edward for a year was to observe him to see if he followed his mother. Which it turns out he does to a certain extent. He won't die from it unfortunately. He is just a carrier of the unknown disease. So what I did was make a "potion" for you to give him at anytime he was sick. I gave you small portions to give him whenever he was sick throughout the year. Smaller portions would slowly but effectively make him weak immunity wise. It would weaken his lungs causing him to become breathless and develop bronchitis or whatever comes next to attack him respiratory wise." said Tucker.

"Whatever, all I want to know is he going to die slowly and painfully." said Envy.

"Probably, slowly he will die, but painfully I don't know depends if he goes to the doctors and they make him comfortable before passing. Either way he will still be in pain just maybe not to the extent you want." said Tucker

"Just as long he suffers. His lover is probably going to die soon after he does anyway two for one. Right on!" said Envy happily. Tucker just ignored him.

"What I gave you this time should kill him in a painful two weeks give or take a few days. Depends how his lungs work. Hell he might make past his birthday, but that is if he gets lucky." said Tucker.

"Just as long he dies. That's all I care about." said Envy has he left the house. Tucker went to his sin that was the body of Nina Tucker the one that looked like her. Tucker picked up the form of Nina and gently rocked her. Tucker was wondering where that dog Alexander went off to.

Back to the hospital,

Roy is still is waiting, he is about to fall asleep when a doctor comes in. Roy recognizes the doctor as doctor Trey.

"Mr. Elric-Mustang?" said Dr. Trey tapping Roy's shoulder to wake him up a bit.

"What… Uhn…oh Hello Dr. Trey how is Edward doing?" said Roy groggy and some what awake.

"Fortunately you got him here in time. Unfortunately it is critical. We have him on a respirator to help him breathe. Edward has suffered severe lung damage. I don't understand why he would be this ill so shortly. I saw Edward less than a month ago and seem to be doing just fine. We will try everything and figure out how this happened Roy." said Dr. Trey.

"Okay, thanks. Umm…can I go see Edward." said Roy.

"Sure you can go see him. He is asleep though. Also if he wakes up he won't be able to talk." said Dr. Trey.

"Yes, I know that," said Roy angrily, "Sorry…I am just really tired. Um, is it possible to get a spare bed in Edward's room? I don't think I can drive home right now."

"I understand, and I'll have a nurse bring an extra bed up for you soon. His room is 143 I'll be back in a few hours to check up on Edward okay. " said Dr. Trey.

"Thanks…For everything." said Roy. Dr. Trey just nodded and went to talk to the nurses. Roy slowly made his way to Edward's room. He took a deep breath before entering. The smell of disinfected surrounded the room. There was a window farthest from him looking into the night sky. The night sky looks sad and about ready to cry. Then he saw him. He saw his lover lying in the bed paler than normal like a sickly pale. Machines all around him, a machine, wires on his lovers chest. A beeping sound came from the machine it was the heart monitor. Then there was another machine. Making a sound of breathing in a machine way. It was the respirator a tube was in Ed's throat and another long tube connected from Ed's mouth to the machine. Roy hated this site, seeing his lover so weak and so helpless. Roy walked over to his lover grabbed a chair and sat on the left side of Ed. Roy slowly grabbed his lover's hand and slowly massaged the pale hand. Roy was starting to fall asleep when he felt a twitch in the hand and Roy looked and saw Ed waking up. Roy immediately was wide awake.

"Hey love, its okay you're going to be okay." said Roy staring into Ed's eyes. Ed took his hand out of Roy's grip. Ed tired showing Roy that he wanted a pen and paper. Roy went searching around the room for some. He went to the night stand and found it and gave it to Ed. Ed was still lying on his back so he wrote whatever he wanted to say up in the air. The paper read, _what is going on Roy? Why am I here?_ Roy stared at Ed.

"You don't remember?" said Roy, "Blink once for no and blink twice for yes." Ed blinked once.

"Where is the last part you remember." said Roy. Ed started writing _I remember that we were eating dinner and then after that I don't remember anything until I woke up here._ Roy took a deep breath before explaining.

"You started chocking what seemed to be like air. Then you tried getting up and then you passed out…and then you gain consciousness again…and then you basically…said good-bye. Then you passed out again." said Roy as tear are about to pour out. Roy laid his hand next to Ed's hand and just let the tears fall. This site for Ed was unbearable. He picked his left hand and stared gently petting Roy's head. Roy gained control again. He lifted his head and stared back into Ed's eyes.

"I love you Ed. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you." said Roy kissing Ed's forehead. Ed had let a tear run down his face. Ed was scared. He didn't know what was going on. He wished he knew, but he was so tired he just wanted to sleep. Roy swiped the single tear away from Ed.

"Ed why don't you go to back to sleep." said Roy. Ed just plinked twice and started writing something on the paper again _Why do I have a tube in my throat?_

"Because for some reason your lungs have severely gotten worse and Dr. Trey and her crew are trying to figure it out." said Roy. Ed started writing again _Roy, I am tired. I am going to sleep. Call Al and Winry in the morning. Good night bastard. I love you._

"Still got some humor left in you good night love, I'll call them in the morning. I love you too." said Roy. Ed put the notepad and pen aside and fell asleep. 15 minute later a nurse with am extra bed came in.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to find the right room to get the bed. I am new here. Sorry for the delay sir." said the nurse.

"That's fine. I am just glad you brought a bed. I thought I was going to have to sleep on the floor or something." Roy laughed at the end of the sentence.

"Good night sir." said the nurse after getting the bed set next to Ed. When she didn't hear a response, she turned around and found that the man she had been talking to had fallen asleep next to his lover both of them holding hands as if the shared a connection and without that they would both die. The nurse smiled and left the private room and went back to work.

In the morning,

Roy was in the hospital with Ed. Ed was still asleep and Roy was getting ready to call Winry and Al. Dr. Trey came when Roy was awake and said that he had improved, but not enough to be let out of the hospital yet. They gave something unknown to Roy's knowledge all he knew it was to keep Ed asleep. The bed that Roy had slept in has since been long gone. It was close to nine in the morning. Roy went to the nightstand where a phone was and called Al and Winry about Ed.

"Al, go get the phone." said Winry. No response so Winry kept poking Al until he grunted some what awake. In the meantime the phone was still ringing.

"Al can you get the phone. I am still sore from last night." said Winry. Al just went under the sheets. She honestly wondered if Al was still a kid sometimes. She got up from the bed and went to the corner of the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello." said Winry rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello Winry. It's Roy umm… (There was a sliced between them) Ed's in the hospital. And I don't know if he is going to make it much longer." said Roy who sounded like he was going to start crying right then and there. Winry was just silent. All Roy could hear was the phone hitting the ground and Winry yelling at Alphonse and telling him to get the twins. He heard foot steps come back to the phone.

"Roy, were coming to Central see you around 4 or so. Bye." said Al. Then the phone line went dead. Roy just stared at the phone. Then set it down. He now has to call Maes and Riza about what is going on. But then he decided he would go to work. Ed would want him to. Roy went back home and got dressed in his uniform. Then he went to HQ. Once in his office and got settled he call Riza and asked her to get Hughes. Say that he had very important business to discuss with both of them. Riza took the orders and went off to find Hughes. Riza came back with Hughes; he was about ready to smother photos of his daughter into Roy's face. But when Hughes saw him when he entered he was quite and immediately serious of the situation. When they both entered Roy asked them to close the door and lock it. They had a weird look on there faces.

Hughes was look at Roy, though in his military attire Roy looked pale and tired. The last time Hughes had seen Roy look like this was when they were back in Ishbal or soon after it. Maes caught Roy trying to figure out the human transmutation. Hughes was able to knock some sense into him and get him back on his feet. But Hughes knows that this face of Roy's is not the same. _Something serious is either happening to him or Edward._

"Roy." said Hughes.

"Edward is in the hospital. He looks pretty bad. The doctors say that he is suffering severe lung damage. They don't know if he will make out of this one this time. He's gotten better with the last couple hours though, but I don't know if it will last that long." said Roy cracking up and finally letting the tear just fall. Riza and Maes face went pale. They have or at least Riza hasn't seen Roy like this before. The mask was gone, Roy mentally weak, and physically weak from the lack of sleep. Then suddenly the phone started ringing. Riza picked up the phone.

"Hello, Brigadier General Roy Elric-Mustang's office how may I help you?" said Riza. Riza went pale as to who the caller was. She handed the phone to Roy. Roy had put the tears away and gain self control as to the person he would be speaking to.

"Hello, Roy here."

"Roy, this is Dr. Trey. You need to come down to the hospital immediately Edward is not doing so well."

"I'll be right over." said Roy hanging up the phone, "I have to go now. I won't be back for a couple of days Hawkeye. Good bye." Then Roy went immediately to one of the military cars and headed for the hospital.

"He's crashing give me 300!" The male doctor ordered the nurse beside him. For the machine to try bring Ed back to the living.

"Clear!" said the doctor placing two magnet like pieces onto Ed's chest and pressed the button. Ed's body jerked slightly to the shock he was giving. The heart monitor stopped being flat line and started a normal rhythm once again. The doctors were relieved. They waited for a few minutes so if Ed started crashing again they would be there. Fortunately, Ed didn't. The nurses in the room were putting the equipment they used to bring Ed back. They had to be careful due to the automail being so close. Roy came in as the nurses were heading out.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Rex Fleming Respiratory Therapist. I assume you are Roy right?"

"Y-yes, w-what h-happened?"

The doctor took a breath and sighed, "He went into respiratory distress and then into cardiac arrest…we brought him back but if he crashes like that again he probably won't come back. I don't think he is going to last very long two weeks tops. I am so sorry." The doctor left Roy just standing there right in front of the door. Dr. Trey came next to Roy. She saw the look in his eyes she knew she had to get him to sit down before he would pass out from the shock. She had a run in with Rex before coming to Roy. She heard everything. She told Rex that it was out of line for him to speak like that to her patient's spouse. She got Roy to sit down and bring out of the dark.

"Roy, I am so sorry about Dr. Fleming. He wasn't supposed to be like that. But he was right. Edward doesn't have much time left. We don't how it developed so quickly, but he has Emphysema. With the recent bronchitis he had it developed into emphysema. My question is why this developed so quickly."

"What do mean by 'it wasn't supposed to develop so quickly'?"

"Well normally when some is sick a lot with bronchitis like Edward. They tend to develop emphysema later on in life. Most times it's when they are in there 50's and 60's emphysema develops to the state that Edward is in right now. We are still searching as to why? It shouldn't have developed this quickly, but there is nothing I or anybody else can do about it. Emphysema is an incurable lung disease. The best he could do is get off the respirator and be on the mask. Also when it's time for him to go on we can have him on pain medication so he won't be in pain."

"Um…I don't know what to say…when will Edward wake up?"

"Hopefully in a few hours, if there is anything you ask me directly." said Dr. Trey.

"Thank you for everything you have done. I can't thank you enough. I know you did your best. And… An -"said Roy. Dr. Trey put a single finger up to Roy's lips to shush him. Roy quickly shushed up. Dr. Trey let go and smile.

"Stop thanking me. It's what I do. You're welcome. Roy, just stay strong, the stronger you are the more Edward will have the will to fight for this." Dr. Trey slowly got up and left the room. The sun is starting to set through the dark clouds in the sky. _Al and Winry are going to be here soon_._ What do I tell them? Hey your brother is going to die! _Then he heard a knock on the door._ Crap they are here._ The door slowly opened to show four heads. Al is carrying Michel and Winry is carrying Jane, both of the twins are asleep. Al and Winry walk in. They see how there brother is doing and they both cringe at the site. Winry gave Jane to Al and walked over to Roy.

"How are you holding up?" said Winry with watery eyes.

"I guess I am doing ok. I don't know I feel like I am in a fog or something. Um… They said that Ed only has two weeks at the most to survive. He developed emphysema from the last time he got sick with bronchitis. Also don't tell Ed any of this I'll tell him myself ok. " said Roy. Both Al and Winry were in shock. There best friend and brother was going to die. Al walked over to Ed and sat in the chair. Al was still holding the twins. The two could hear Al in the background saying_ brother_. The twins start stirring in there sleep. Even though they are barely six months old they intertwined there small fingers and together they…

"Love Edward" said the twins together though not completely clear it was just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everybody in the room stops and went silent. Winry, Roy and Al stared in awe. _The twins aren't supposed to be talking for another year! Winry and Al thought at the same time about the twins._

"How…What…Did… They…?"said Al.

Roy chuckled a little before speaking, "Looks like the Elric genes run high in those two. Edward told me something like this would happen." Winry and Al look at Roy dumbfounded.

Roy started, "From what Ed told me. When you and Ed went to the gate you and he saw the "truth" it enhanced your abilities. Not much though just enough to be within the normal range. When your body was at the gate it matured over the years when you searched the stone. Though not physically maturing you matured in a different way which I don't understand. Anyway since you were younger than Ed at the time psychologically you got a boost in the developmental department. Like when you saw the twins talk much earlier than normal. Though from what he told me they are only going to be able to talk like they did early if they were holding each other's hand like they were a few minutes ago. Since it is in two halves, theoretically when you put them together they equal the intelligence of little over year old child right now. Though separate they are at there proper ages of learning, but like I said before they will develop quicker skills in learning and such. They are truly like you are Alphonse and they got the spunk of Winry." Winry understood part of it, but not everything of the issue.

"I get it and it makes sense. See when Ed and I were younger he was more intelligent than I was. Then when I got my body back I went back to the alchemy books and they just came to me. Then when I started learning the different languages it came so easily to me and understanding your automail Winry. Ed couldn't understand automail to save his life." said Al. Winry blushed at the comment about the automail.

Then the twins started squirming around again and so did Ed. Everyone went to go see Ed. Ed woke up. Ed stared moving his arms showing that he wanted he paper and pen. Roy handed it to him. Ed started writing,_ Can you get someone to get Dr. Trey so she can get this stupid tube out of mouth. And I want some food. I am starving._ The group laughed.

Later on in the night When Al and Winry had left. Roy had insisted that they stay at his house. They had a couple of cribs so whenever the twins came over and spend the night they could. Ed was away from the tube in his throat and now on a mask he could go without the mask for a period of time before he would need it again. Now that Roy and Ed were alone it was time for Ed to know what was going on with him.

"Edward…there is something you need to know." said Roy looking away from Ed. He couldn't bear to see Ed's beautiful eyes when they were crushed.

"What is it Roy?" said Ed. Mustang never acted like this Ed was getting worried.

"Edward I don't know how to say this, but you have developed emphysema. And…and… I don't want to lose Edward." said Roy now the walls he was trying to hold fell apart. Roy grabbed around Ed's waist crying into his waist. Ed pulled back Roy only to see dark blue eyes lost in tears. Ed was scared to say the least.

"Roy, what is going on." said Ed. Ed was now really scared.

"Ed you are going to die." said Roy in between sobs. Ed stiffened. Thankfully he put the mask over his mouth and nose other wise things might be a lot worse. _What I am going to die? But how? Envy! You bastard Envy you did this to me. _

"Roy… Envy did this to me. He injected me with something. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but Envy did this to me." said Ed between breaths with tears coming down his face.

"Envy. I'll kill him Ed. Right now you can't lose your breath now. Something bad might happen." said Roy. Ed cried into Roy's shoulders until he falls asleep. Until Ed fell asleep Roy would rocked him to sleep. Ed wasn't acting like 20 year old he should be he fell in to a child and just cried. Roy knew Ed would have a mental breakdown. He was planning for this to happen that is why he waited for Al, Winry, and the twins to leave the hospital. They didn't need to see there brother breakdown and Ed wouldn't want them to see him crying like a child. Roy ordered another bed for the night. Roy fell asleep the same way he did last night or early this morning witch ever works. Everything was silent in the room except for the blonde boy that was sleeping. Sobs could be heard through the mask that Ed was wearing and grabbing Roy's and if life depended on it. Roy was in a fit full sleep of imagining a life without Edward Elric his one and only.

* * *

A/N: Oh My God!! This was so hard to write. I was crying through part of this. I have written myself out. My hands hurt from writing this. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I stayed up the last two nights writing this. It wouldn't stop and I just kept writing. Thank you for the reviews!! Sorry to say, but there is only 1 or 2 chapters after this and it will be over. I know it's sad. Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! It's going to be a while before I put I put out my next chapter. I hope to have some reviews! Please REVIEW!! Thank you very much. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did the series would have lots more of EdxRoy goodness.

* * *

During the next few days Ed was getting better little by little. Even though everyone knew that he would die in the next couple of weeks or days. Ed still had a good output emotion, but inside he was crying. Crying that he wouldn't be able to stay long with the people he loved and cared for. And only one person could see that, that person was Roy. Roy saw those amber eyes slowly losing there spark that once was so full. Roy knew what Ed was putting out in the public was a mask. A mask Roy had used it quite often as well when it was necessary to use. Soon Ed was able to leave the hospital and go home. Ed still needed to wear the oxygen tank and the tubes you put near your nose. He knows full well of the little time he has left in this cruel world. Ed would make the best of it as best as he could. In the past few days Roy had taken off work and now he had to go back to work to a giant 200 foot high stack of paperwork. Roy was in misery of paperwork to say the least. Al was back in Ressembol, but would be back later on for an extended stay. Winry was canceling her appointments with clients and sending them to Rush Valley for quick repair and rescheduled with patients for major repair. Ed was at home asleep just like the doctor ordered. 

"Hey Roy how is it going?" said Hughes entering Roy's office.

"I am doing ok, I guess." said Roy about half way on his paperwork.

"Seriously Roy, how are you and Edward doing?" said Hughes being the concerned best friend that he is. Roy stopped doing the paperwork and started getting teary eyed. Ever since the restaurant incident Roy's emotional wall could only be broken down by Hughes or Riza if they gave a little nudge.

"I am a total wreck! I don't know what to do anymore except keep my self busy with this damn paperwork!" said Roy threatening to just burn the rest of the paperwork.

"Roy calm down. Its okay I am here, everyone is here for you. Quit bottling it up inside." said Hughes trying to calm down Roy which it does. "Now you asked me to investigate on why this emphysema developed so quickly. You also told me that when Ed broken down that he said that Envy did this to him. What I found was quite disturbing. We found that Tucker is still alive. He used part of the philosopher's stone to try and bring back his daughter Nina. It didn't work, now he is several different types of animal within one. This so called Envy is a homunculus, he is a shape shifter. He pretended to be your cat Jamie for a year before putting his plan into use and apparently he made a deal with Tucker. Unfortunately I don't know what the deal was. There residents is up north. What do you want to do to General?"

"Let's get set up for an ambush and if possible kill them both on the spot and presume it as self defense. We need to end this now, before they try to make the stone again after this. We will deploy in two days have the supplies and the men ready Hughes." said Roy. Hughes saluted and Roy got out of his seat and saluted Hughes. Hughes was almost out the door when Roy called him.

"Hughes, thank you."

"No problem Roy. I'll harass you with pictures of Elisia later. You take care of Edward Roy. I'll have the crew ready to leave sir. I just one more question. How long do you think this mission will take?"

"The same day." said Roy. Hughes nodded and then left. Roy went back to his seat signing paperwork and in between thinking of the plan he would use to kill Envy and Tucker. He would talk with Ed tonight to see what he could do and make plans from there.

Later that night…

Roy knocks on the bedroom door that they shared. The noise alerted Ed as to someone who was coming in. Ed quickly put the letter he was writing under the mattress and make it look like he hadn't done anything. Roy walked into the bedroom where Ed had been sleeping all day supposedly. The two had left over stew for dinner. It came from when Al and Winry spent the night at his home. Good thing too cause Ed wouldn't really eat anything other than stew. Ed's appetite hasn't been the same since all of this began. Roy tried to put that thought out of his head and just enjoy the time he had left.

"Hello love, how are you doing?" Roy said softy.

"I am doing ok I guess. I am just so tired I can't even go to the kitchen… and back without getting breathless." said Ed.

"I am so sorry this has happen to you Edward. I will do anything to find Envy. Edward I had Hughes dig into Envy and found out a bunch of disturbing things. I am going up north in two days to get rid of Tucker and Envy."

"Why is Tucker involved with this? He makes chimera's doesn't he?" said Ed very confused. Ed remembers seeing Tucker when he found Al and the homunculi almost forced him to make the stone when he and Al were 15 and 14. Some of those memories he wished he could forget.

"After Tucker finished making Nina he started studying medicine." said Roy, Ed went silent.

"Ed…you told me that homunculi couldn't be killed easily. How can we kill Envy? Killing Tucker will be easy, but how do we kill Envy?" said Roy. Ed thought for a bit. His father once told how to kill Envy even though his bones were no longer present. Then Ed's eyes brighten as he remembered. It was his hair. Ed started counting the strands in hair up to twenty strands from the bottom of his head where his braid would normally be. But due to sleeping all the time it wasn't worth it to braid it. Ed pulled out the twenty strands and handed it to Roy.

"Ed, what is this for?" said Roy staring strangely at the hair in his hand.

"Roy, I met up with my dad at the gate and he told me that I was genetically more like him than I was my mom. Envy used to be part of dad and he still is he just doesn't like showing his true form other wise he looks like dad too. Anyway since and in a completely weird way I am part of Envy. And my dad said that using twenty strands of my hair from the bottom would be able make Envy unable to move and for you to make yours. Apparently using the bottom strands hold more of who you really are because the sun puts a dent into the genetics on the top of the head and not on the bottom. Don't ask me how I know because I don't my dad told me." said Ed taking deep breaths at the end. Roy put the hair strands on the nightstand and leaned down to Ed and kissed him passionately. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ed opened his mouth for the invader. Roy memorized Ed's beautiful mouth. Ed moaned into the kiss which was rudely interrupted by Ed's lungs making him cough for a few minutes.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you, thank you. For everything we will get rid of Envy and Tucker. I'll be home in two days think you can hold that long for me love?" said Roy having a tear run down his cheek.

"You're welcome Roy. I think I can. I would do anything to help you. I love you. Now if you don't mind I would like to sleep. Will you join me?" said Ed. Ed started getting under the sheets when Roy went under with him. After the two were under the sheets and comfortable Roy waited for Ed to fall asleep and then Roy slowly pulled Ed towards him and snuggled with Ed. Whenever Ed was asleep his body was very responsive to Roy's touches. So Ed curled up around Roy. Roy loved Ed with all of his heart he didn't know if he could go on when Ed passed, but he didn't want to think about it. Roy was about to fall asleep when he whispered into Ed ear 'I love you Ed'. Even when Ed was asleep he had a smile cross his face of pure happiness. Roy was glad to see that smile he didn't get to see it that often. Roy then fell asleep more peaceful than he ever had. Ever since this whole issue started with Ed being sick he hadn't gotten a good night sleep.

Two days later…

Al and Winry were at Roy's house to take care of Ed. Roy wanted to make sure that Ed had help when he needed help. Also it put Roy at ease knowing someone is there to help take care of Ed. Roy was now at the warehouse that Envy and Tucker had been staying at. Roy had the strands of hair that Ed had given him; the hair was in a box in a special pocket that Roy made to hold things he wanted secretly. Roy was glad he made that pocket early on in his life.

"Men, I want you to surround the building. Make sure nobody gets in or out." said Roy the soldiers nodded and went on there way. Roy and the men went to into the warehouse. Roy worked his way through and went to the middle of the warehouse. There he found Tucker holding a little body that he realized was Nina. Roy's heart sank. He did a brief flashback to when he saw Ed that night were Nina and her dog were blown up and there blood on the wall. Roy saw Tucker he looked like a bear and human mix and his head was upside down probably the part of him that is still human. Tucker turned around to find Brigadier General Roy Elric-Mustang.

"Hello Mustang oh I mean Elric-Mustang." said Tucker laughing in a whispering voice.

"Why? Why did you do all of this?" Tucker just started laughing manically Roy didn't want to deal with Tucker even though he was the main source of all the trouble. If he killed Tucker he knew Envy would just find somebody else. Roy didn't want to waste his energy on Tucker. Roy lifted his left hand and snapped the left hand didn't have a glove on it, but the right one did. Right after the sound of a snap, there was the sound of a gun fire. The shot was made by no other than Riza Hawkeye where her best was shooting long distances. A bullet went into Tucker and blood slowly spilled out of his head. Tucker fell to the ground and was able to hold the fake body of Nina. Roy didn't have much patience for someone who plotted to kill his love and used his own flesh and blood in a transmutation. Roy just looked with disgust as he walked away from Tucker. Some of the crew came and Roy ordered to take the body and dispose of it. The soldiers nodded and went on there orders. Roy went looking around for a green hair bastard. What he found purring against his foot was a cat. A black coated golden eyed cat. Roy knew immediately who it was.

"Hello Jamie or should I say Envy you bastard."

"Hello Flame Alchemist." said Envy shape shifted into his beautiful green haired form. "So, I have one question… is that little pipsqueak dead yet?" said Envy throwing a punch into Roy's gut. Roy wheezed in pain. Roy gained his stability back and put on his gloves on both hand and made a spark which went to Envy hair. Envy scream as his beautiful green hair was being burned. The fire stopped when Envy found some water to put it in.

"You can't get ride of me that easily General!" yelled Envy.

"True," Roy smirked, "But I could kill you easily if I wanted to." Envy started confused. Yet deep down he knew what Roy was talking about.

"We'll see about that you bastard." said Envy laughing crazy like. Even thought more a moment about what he was going to do next. Roy was getting ready for Envy he was about to punch Envy when Envy shape shifted into the sixteen year old Edward that Roy knew and loved. Roy froze at the site.

"Don't hurt my Roy. Please don't hurt me." said Envy with a few tears in his eyes. Roy couldn't move it was as if everything had shut down in his body, but he was still standing. This gave Envy a chance to punch and kick Roy several times.

"Pathetic humans show them something they love and they fall to pieces. Ha! You are all weak with your pathetic human emotions." Envy barked.

"Stop messing around. All you can do… is shape shift into people's guilt… and then attack them… when they are down. You are a true bastard." Roy said strongly at the end.

"Why thank you General Shit," said Envy who transformed back into himself, "You humans are the same. I've been alive for over 400 years and all I see is the weaknesses in these things so called humans. You are all weak and will always be weak!"

"Is that so…then I guess I have your… weakness then." said Roy slowly getting up after the beating wiping the bloody lip away yet it continued to bleed.

"What the HELL are you talking about you son of a bitch!?!" said Envy angrily. Roy was now full standing. He reached for the secret compartment he had his uniformed fitted with. What he pulled out was a small box. The small box held what would destroy Envy forever. Roy opened the small box to reveille his lover's long blonde hair.

"What's that?" said Envy. Roy thought quickly as he closed the box.

"Here why don't you find out?" Roy said as he threw the box to Envy and trying not to smirk. Envy quickly grabbed the small box and quickly backed away from Roy. Envy opened the small box. He saw the golden strands in it. His eyes widen full of shock and he couldn't move pain was coursing through his body. To say the least Roy was happy on what was happening to Envy. Roy smirked at the torture Envy was getting.

"What the hell… did you do… to me, Ahh!?!"

"Nothing, you're the one who opened the box. Now it's time for you to say good night forever." said Roy. He snapped his figures and flames lightning bolts came out and started burning the lower half of Envy. Envy couldn't do anything except cry out in pain and agony. Roy shot another flame lightning. This time it went to Envy's upper half of his body. The flames are slowly eating away at Envy. The fire has finally eaten up the lower half of Envy's body and he falls to the ground. Every part of Envy's body is burning except his head.

"This is for what you did to Edward. Rot in hell Envy and never come back." said Roy shooting the last of the flame he had left in him burning Envy's face to a crisp. After Envy's body was completely in ashes Roy pulled one more strand of hair that he had taken while Ed was asleep._I love you Edward and no will hurt you anymore._ He put the strand of hair on the ashes and lighted the ashes one more time to make sure Envy would never come back. Once he was certain he exited the warehouse where he saw his men. His body couldn't take it anymore.His body collapsed but his mind was still there just very tired. _I'm getting to old for this._

"Men let's go. The mission was a success. Let's go." said Roy has fell into a slumber in one of the cars that were brought along for the mission. Hawkeye was the driver for Roy's car. She saw the blood that stained his chin. She smiled _Roy you should rest you did a good job sir._ Hawkeye went back to driving to Central. Roy felt the bumps in the road before he fell asleep_ I did it Edward. I am coming home. Please be there when I come to our home._ That was Roy's last though before sleep captivated him.

There were three people getting ready for bed, but before that they said there good nights to the twins. Al, Winry, and Ed had experimented a little with the twins and tried to get small words and sentences out the two. Though fussy at first they started talking. But being able to speak, it took a lot of strength out of twins so they went to bed early. Al and Winry had said good night to Ed. Ed said good night to the couple. He's happy that he could see Al, Winry, and the twins before he left this world for good. Just before sleep took over he felt a twitch in the back of his head where he had pulled the strands of hair out. This gave Ed the feeling the Roy had destroyed Envy, but at what cost Ed didn't know. Ed got dressed in his pajamas. He put the oxygen on lately he tended to have short periods of not breathing during the night. He slides into the sheets where he and Roy shared. The last thought that went through Ed's before sleep captivated him was _Come home Roy. I miss you. Please just come home.

* * *

_

Me: Paperwork I love you!!!

Ed: You are crazy!

Roy: Where did you come from?

Me: From a world that hates paperwork called high school… (dies)

Ed: Yea she's dead!!! I won't die!!! (dances)

Roy: Yes!! (kisses) Ed

Me: Sorry about that got to excited. I'm back (Ed and Roy fall anime style) Oops XD

A/N: Thank you sooo much. There is just one more chapter after this. I thank you all my loyal readers and reviewers. There was suppose to be a wedding for AlxWinry, but the person who was going to write hasn't sent to me yet. So if I ever get I will have it as an extension to this story or if I get it I'll tell you guys in the next chapter to go to the wedding chapter ok. Thanks and please go to the button at the bottom left corner and Review!! I would like 6 reviews please cause I only got 3 for the last 100 who read it.Please REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist end of story.

* * *

Roy walked in the house around six in the morning. The sun hasn't risen yet which Roy was thankful for. He went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for the four people currently asleep. The sun was coming breaking through the clouds of the night. Today was Ed's birthday. He was turning 21 today. Roy wanted to make this day special for Ed. Even though 21 wasn't a big deal it had a feeling of becoming a full grown adult. Ed was no longer a teenager, no longer on the verge of an adult, Twenty-one the golden year of adulthood. Roy just wanted to make it special for Ed even though he had to grow up at a very early age he still acted like the child that he should have been. Those moments were only seen by the people closest to Edward and Alphonse. The kid inside really was shown when Ed would play with Elisia. Even now Ed still acted like a child when around Elisia. Roy chuckled at the thought. He flipped a pancake when heard someone come down the stairs. It was Al holding his son.

"Good morning Al."

"Oh Roy when did you get home I didn't even here you come?"

"About a half an hour ago, I though it would be nice to make breakfast for everyone. Is my little nephew being a little rascal this morning?" said Roy smiling.

"Yeah he is we got them on the bottle now so it lets Winry sleep more, but when Mike's hungry he'll let you know. Right Mike, right?" Al said as he tickled the boy. The baby boy was laughing, but still imagining a bottle in his mouth to fill his hunger. Roy just smiled at this close bondage between father and son. It made him wonder sometimes about family. He shoved the thought back and went back to cooking. It was now close to seven, the sun was rising slowly into the sky. The clouds would block it from time to time due to the light snow that fell during the night. Winry soon came down with the other twin in hand. Al was sitting at the table holding Mike and feeding him. Winry saw him and kissed him while there daughter was complaining for some food in her like her brother was getting now. It was close to seven thirty when breakfast was fully made. The twins were fed and now were playing in the portable crib in the living room. Ed hadn't come down yet. Which in a way was not surprising, Ed would love to sleep in whenever he could.

"I'm gonna go get Ed for breakfast. Could you finish setting everything up guys?" said Roy.

"Sure" said the blond couple in unison. Roy smiled and went to the room where he and his husband loved each other the most. He found Ed asleep; his blonde hair was flawlessly around his head like a giant halo. Everything was perfect about the boy except the tube that was near his nose. Roy knew what it was for and just brought him back into reality. His love was dying slowly, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Roy wanted to make this day special for Ed. Roy went to the bed and gently pushed Ed to awaken.

"Al…five more…minutes." Ed groaned not wanted to be awoken. Roy smiled.

"Hey love I am back." Ed's eyes popped open at the voice next to his ears. Ed turned over to face the one and only person he ever loved.

"Hi Roy…when did you get back?" He yawned.

"A couple hours ago, but we'll talk about it later. Now it's time for breakfast. The twins, Al, and Winry are already up." said Roy

"You didn't have to do that Roy-" Roy shut Ed up by kissing him passionately. The two sat up on the bed. Ed is sitting in Roy's lap and Roy licks Ed bottom lip to ask for entrance. Ed granted Roy's wish. Roy memorized Ed's beautiful mouth even though Ed had morning breath to Roy he still was delicious. Roy stopped the kiss when some grumbling noise from somewhere.

"(Chuckle) looks like somebody is hungry." Roy smiled, Ed blushed.

"Just give me a minute to go to the bathroom and I'll be down stairs bastard." said Ed, taking the tube away from his nose.

"Ok, see you down stairs Ed." said Roy heading down stairs. Ed went to the bathroom to do his business. Ed came down the stairs to the kitchen to find Winry and Al sitting at the table. He saw the twins playing in the playpen. Ed went over to play with them for a few minutes. Once he was done he went to the kitchen and sat down in one of the seats. Roy and Al had just finished making breakfast.

"Hey Ed, how are you doing?" said Winry.

"I am doing ok, I guess." said Ed.

"Well brother, what do you want to do today?" said Al placing a plate of food for Winry and himself. Roy came by and placed a plate in front of Ed and Roy kissed Ed before sitting next to him. Ed had a slight blush. The breakfast was simple; eggs, bacon, potatoes, and sausage.

"I think just going out for a few hours around the park and just enjoy the scenery and stuff." said Ed. The group was quite eating there meal. Roy and Al were looking at each like trying to make a plan in a weird way like being physic or something. Ed just looked at them like they were stupid. Winry giggled at this supposed staring contest. The twins were staring at their father and uncle and just giggled and went back to playing with each other. Everybody finished there breakfast and helped. Well except for Ed, he went and played with the twins. Once that was done Ed went up to take a shower and then rest as well. It's around 10 A.M. the twins were napping, Roy was at HQ doing paperwork that he had pushed as he was away. Winry is watching the twins sleep as she works on some automail parts. Ed and Al are out on a walk through the park just as Ed wanted. Ed had his portable oxygen tank with him, because lately he would get tired. As the two walked, the sky had a few clouds flying around about. It was a cool day outside and when the wind blew it would get a bit chilly.

"So brother, it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong brother? Whenever you say I guess a lot something is wrong."

"I don't want to leave Al. I don't want to leave this place. I have everything I want. I have you back to your normal body. I have Roy who loves me. Winry and you finally are able to be with each other. Everything has just been so happy, but now I am thankful for every single day that I am here. I guess the best way I can say this is that I am afraid. I am afraid to leave this place." Ed started getting teary eyed. Al wasn't really in shock he knew Ed was going to crack, so to say sometime and open up. When the boys found a bench to sit on, both sat there, Ed letting the tears finally fall. Al wrapped his around his crying brother comforting in the best way he knew how. He took off the tube that was around Ed's nose off so no snot could get in the holes.

"Brother, its okay. I know it's hard, but don't be so down just live life and be content while you can. That's what you told me and everybody else while we searching for the stone." said Al still hugging Ed. Ed's tears subsided and calmed down before he spoke again.

"Thanks Al, sometimes I wonder who the older one is. But I guess it's a trade off. Thanks Al." he sniffled.

"No problem brother. Hey you wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure."

There was a knock on the Elric-Mustang place. Winry came to the door with Mike on her hip and opened the door. To find it was Hughes, Havoc, and Fury. Winry was surprised to see all of them. She readjusted her son on her hip and let the group come. Once the group was in she shut the door.

"What is going on?"

"We're here on Roy's orders since he is stuck at work. He wanted us to get a surprise birthday party ready for Edo. By the way, is Ed here?" said Hughes eagerly.

"No he's out with Al for lunch I think, but they won't be here for another few hours." said Winry

"Great! That will give us plenty of time to get set up for the boss!" said Havoc.

"I…I can help you with the twins Winry, as you help the other two." said Fury.

"Thanks." said Winry, quickly handing the baby to Fury. They got working on decorating the den. They had streamers in red, gold, and blue all over the place. Winry was in the process of making a giant birthday cake that Mrs. Hughes taught her a while back when she was in Central. Roy came in about two in the afternoon.

"Whoa, Hughes you did great!" said Roy

"Thanks Roy boy for letting me do this. Oh, by the way I told people not to really bring any gifts since…you know." Hughes went from sugary high straight down to just down right sad. Roy gave Hughes a pat on the shoulder knowing exactly what he meant. Roy gave a slight smile; he knew how Hughes felt about the boys. They were the sons he never had and Hughes would do anything for them. Fortunately, Hughes had a secret of his own after the party was over.

"Thanks Hughes for everything you do." said Roy

"No problem Roy, now let's get back to the party decoration galore!" said Hughes happily back to himself. Roy smiled sometimes, if Hughes was a little more than off. It's around 4 in the afternoon when they finished the decorations. The cake was almost done as well just needed the frosting. The cake read as Winry put the final touches on the cake _"Happy 21st Birthday Edward!"_ the cake decorations consisted of a red, gold, and blue around the edges of the cake with the words in a yellow color. There really wasn't going to be a dinner so there were bowls and plates of food to go around. It's around 6 everybody is here to celebrate Ed's birthday. Riza, Hughes and his family, Fury, Breda, Havoc, Farlmen, Armstrong, Broch, Ross, and friends Ed and Roy have known over the years. The sun is starting to set over the trees making a beautiful combination of red, orange, and green. Roy had told Alphonse to have Ed out all day so they could have the house ready and to bring Ed back around 6 for the party. Roy knew Ed would be tired when he came so he would have the guest just mingle with each other for about fifteen minutes so Ed could get comfortable. Black Hayete (sp?), heard footsteps from outside and started barking. Riza had trained him the week before to alert he about company ever since Havoc did a surprise entrance that got him bit in the leg several times. Everybody quieted down and turned off the lights as they waited in the den and Roy walked out of the den and shut the door and went to the living room pretending to read a book. The door open to the front of the house to show Ed and Al. Al looked fine, but Ed quite tired was happy to see a couch to sit on.

"God Al, I said I only wanted to be out for a few hours not the entire day." said Ed annoyed.

"Sorry brother, but I just wanted to spend some time with you. That's all and besides I don't like it when Winry gets mad at the twins and hit's me with the wrench." said Al turning slightly pale at a memory.

"(chuckle) Sounds like you two had fun." said Roy, Ed turned around.

"Hey bastard didn't expect to see you here until late tonight." said Ed sitting next to Roy.

"Hey you're mean Edo. I actually finished early today. But I didn't know where you and Al were so I came home to relax and helped Winry a bit."

"I'll be back guys ok." said Al giving Roy a wink as Al walked towards the den, Roy smiled getting the hint.

"Roy, what happened between Envy, Tucker, and you?" said Ed. Roy looked away for a minute gather up the thoughts. Roy wanted to say everything, but how to compromise it so he could start the party. His guest could wait, but not forever.

"We found the warehouse they were in. Tucker was first; I asked him why he did this in the first place? He never answer…then he started laughing like a maniac like he had finally lost the last coherent brain cell left before insanity. I had a sniper kill him so he would never know his killer. About five minutes later I found Envy. We went a couple rounds until he found the strains of your hair, and then I burned him to ashes. The last homunculus is dead and will never come back." said Roy; he didn't want to tell Ed how Envy tried it play with his mind by turning in to Ed himself. Ed hugged Roy with all his might.

"Thank you Roy. For everything, I don't know how I would have made it this far without you." said Ed. Roy patted Ed's head and hugged him back. They end the embrace with a quick kiss. They wait a few minutes to speak. Roy looked down at Ed who seemed to be down.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing… Everything's fine…really!" squeaked Ed.

"You're lying Edo. Whenever your voice gets squeaky you are lying. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nobody remembered my birthday, not even Al my own brother. I know I don't really celebrate it but… it's nice to have it recognized by just saying 'happy birthday Ed' or something like that…but nothing." said Ed, Roy couldn't let this anticipation hold out any longer.

"Ed, come with me. I have something to show you." said Roy, Ed looking at him oddly. "Don't worry it's nothing bad." The two went towards the den Ed still being oblivious to what is going on. Roy just loved the stupidity look on Ed's face. Boy was Ed going to be surprised.

"Now Ed, I just want you to know that none of us forgot your birthday even your brother." said Roy, Ed was about to say something when Roy opened the door to the den.

"Happy Birthday Ed!"

* * *

Me: Happy Birthday Edo-kun!

Ed: Yeah! It's my birthday! (dances)

Roy: happy birthday lover boy.

Ed: Roy, take me away.

Me: I'm lost.

Ed; Roy: Good (runs away)

Me: Why must I be alone (cries) you'll pay for that Elric (evil laugh)

**A/N**: Dear fellow readers…too sappy. Anyway I've decided not to end this story quite yet. I've been contemplating on how I am going to end this. There will be one more chapter. I am currently working on it. Spring break is coming up soon so I should have the last chapter out by the end of the month or earlier. There is one thing I would like to have by the end of this story and that is too have 100 reviews. I am so close right now. My last chapter will be the longest chapter out of this entire story. So prepare yourselves for a long chapter. So if you would be so kind as to push the button to your left and leave a review. Please REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story. This is my longest chapter ever!! Part of this didn't come out like I wanted, but FFN wouldn't let me tweak it so , oh well. The end of this story came out totally different than what I had actually planed; I like this different ending though. I know I was avoiding the end of this story. I guess it's hard to end your first story, but it is here now! Thank you for the help and keeping me going. I have another story out there now it's called Alchemy High I hope you guys like it. Thank you to all my reviewer's and reader's. I hope you like this story as much as I liked writing it. Thank You!

_Dark Angel Maybe_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist plain and simple.

* * *

Ed was in shock, the happy kind of shock. All of his friends and family were here to celebrate with him. Everybody is coming over to give a happy birthday to Ed and getting into the alcohol. It was starting to get late, it's around 11. Al and Winry had already taken the twins to bed and now they were heading out. Riza and Jean had left about an hour ago to have some fun of there own. Everybody else left on there own time. The people left alive and somewhat sober were Ed, Roy, and Hughes. Gracia went home to put Elisia to bed. 

"Hey Roy, I'm going to head to bed, meet me up there when you are done with Hughes." said Ed

"Wait, Ed! Let me take one more photo, before you going to bed pleeeeassseeee!?!" said Hughes.

"You and your damn photo's Hughes… Ok a few more." said Ed. Hughes was happy to say the least. Ed and Roy shared the next few photos before Ed went to bed. There were three. One was Ed and Roy had one arm over the each other's shoulders and smiling. The second picture was where Hughes and Ed did the same. The last one was, were Roy had his arms around Ed's waste and Ed's arms are around Roy's next and the two shared a lip lock, both of them had there eyes closed so they didn't even know that the camera had taken the picture. Goodie for Hughes for getting the latest no need flash and silent camera.

"Okay Ed, you can go to bed now." said Hughes

"Thanks. (yawns)" said Ed leaving the room. Once Ed was gone it was good time for Roy and Maes to talk.

"So did you tell Ed about Envy and Tucker?"

"Yeah, he took it pretty well actually. I think he finally feels the weight off his shoulders and can relax now."

"That sounds like Ed. I hope he's happy now and feels a little lighter at heart. Well I gotta get going, Gracia wants me home so and I can't deny my beautiful wife!" said Hughes happily.

"(chuckles) See ya later Hughes and thanks again for the party planning."

"You're welcome Roy boy. Good night." said Hughes walking out the door. Roy had a small smile on his face as Hughes left for the evening. He took a quick survey of the room it wasn't that messy, but he still didn't want to clean it up. _Eh, Al will clean it up in the morning, besides he can't stand anything messy hehe. Now time to give Mr. Edward my big present._ Roy smiled and went to his room. He opened the door to see his blond lover waiting for him Golden hair sprawled all over the bed like an angel that he was.

"Hey beautiful." said Roy climbing on top of Ed and kissed him softly.

"I'm waiting for my present Roy." said Ed kissing Roy back.

"It's coming but I think we need to lose some clothing what do you think?" Ed only answered by unzipping Roy's pants. The two kissed each other slowly and passionately wrestling tongues and saliva and mercilessly the cloths slipped off both Ed and Roy leaving them both naked as the night sky. Roy was on top of Ed slowly making love bits on Ed's jaw line and Ed moaned in pleasure. Roy kissed Ed down the chest and stopped and the nipple and started sucking on it hard as he rubbed the other. Ed was trying to keep himself controlled wasn't really working though. XD Roy did the same for the other nipple make them both happy and pointy. Roy continued his travel of kisses from Ed's chest down to his belly button and stop. Roy took his tongue and swished it in and out of Ed's navel. All that could come out Ed's mouth was moaning lost in his own little world of pleasure. Roy could see that and stopped the belly button torture and went down further. His lips were mere centimeters away from Ed's large member. Roy gently rubbed the inner of Ed's thigh. Ed continued moaning loudly. Suddenly Roy took Ed's large member whole. Ed screamed and bucked into Roy's mouth. Ed grabbed Roy's hair. Roy thrust his mouth onto Ed's member a few times until it was hard, but not quite as hard as a rock just perfect for Roy's entertainment for later on. Roy took his mouth off of Ed's erection and slides up to the night stand to get something. Ed was kissing Roy's chest as Roy climbed on top of him. This made Roy's weeping erection get slightly stronger. When fully back on the bed Ed thought what Roy got was a bottle of lube, but it wasn't. _What are doing Roy? What do you have behind your back? Is that a pair of…red fluffy handcuffs? Hm…kinky. I like kinky once in a while. God! This is going to be good, _thought Ed.

"Hm…kinky. Me likey very much."

"Good, cause you weren't going to have any choice."

"Aw not even on my birthday day I don't get a choice…Oh well." said Ed kissing Roy. Roy put the handcuffs on one hand then laid Ed back down on the bed. He took handcuff along with Ed's arm and put it around the pole in the middle of the framing of the bed and handcuffed Ed's other hand. Ed look at the situation he wasn't going to be able to touch Roy and he was play a game for sure.

"So…what's the game this time Roy?"

"Me not telling you anything Edo-kun. You have to find out for your self." said Roy gently touching Ed on the curve of his back. Ed arched higher as Roy went lower on his back. Roy stops at the top of the cheeks of Ed's ass. Ed whined already he was getting restless. Roy continued his searching of the Fullmetal Pipsqueak that he loved. After the search Ed was hard as a rock. Roy went back to the night stand got out the lube. He put some of the lube on his fingers and then entered one finger into Ed's hole. No matter how many times they had sex Ed would always go as tight as he was when a virgin. Roy loved it when Ed was tight. Roy thrust the finger in and out a few times before entering the second. All that was being heard were the panting of Ed and Roy. Roy exploded the inner sides of Ed finding the bundle of nerves that made Ed go crazy. Suddenly Ed moaned loudly and arched his back so high it looked like he was about dislocate his left arm. Fortunately he didn't. Roy took a generous amount of lube and put it on himself trying very not to make himself go off and ruin it. Roy positioned himself Ed's legs over his shoulders, lifting Ed's hips to meet the tip of Roy's erection. Slowly Roy went into Ed. Roy groan and Ed moaned. Once Roy was fully in he started going faster and a little harder. Roy could here Ed moan like crazy in the back ground.

"Roy…faster…harder…pl…PLEASE!" yelled Ed and Roy found that bundle of nerves in the back.

"Of course Edo-kun…anything for you!" said Roy. Roy started thrusting Ed's penis with his hand at the same time. And poor Ed couldn't do a thing. Roy kissing Ed the entire time he was playing with him. Roy stopped thrusting Ed's erection and went lower to his balls. Roy grabbed the two jewels Ed had and gave them a semi-hard squeeze. This put Ed over the edge. Ed comes harder then he had ever before. He spilled his seed onto Roy's chest dripping onto his own. A few thrusts later, Roy comes and collapsed near Ed. Both were panting trying to get there breathing back to normal.

"Happy Birthday Edward." said Roy slurring his words. He didn't get a response back. Ed was happily asleep. Roy smiled softly; he gave Ed a kiss on the cheek. Roy put his arm around Ed's small frame and pulled him close to himself. Ed snuggled into the warm body that was pulling him in. Roy was happy that he was able to give Ed a good birthday. Though he would have to go to get Hughes in the morning, because he knew Maes took a third picture. Though, he could call Hughes later. Right now he falls asleep with the one he loves the most.

Next Day

Both Ed and Roy could smell coffee and food being made. Ed by instinct went down the stairs with eyes closed most of the time. Roy slowly followed his beloved. They were down stairs the twins were playing in the crib enjoying themselves. Winry was setting the table and Al was finishing making breakfast. Winry could cook, but making breakfast she couldn't save her life.

"Good morning sleepy heads." said Winry. Roy and Ed recognized her be giving her a wave of there arm and went to there seats. _God, they are perfect for each other just look at the way they are in the morning. Hehe, thought Winry_. She smiled and went over to Al and kissed him and went back to the dinning room. They ate there breakfast. Al, Winry and Ed went to go play with the twins. Roy had other things to do. He went into the next room about ready to call Hughes when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get!" said Roy. Roy went to the door and opened it to find none other than Maes Hughes himself.

"Hughes! Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Hey Roy boy me too." The two went to the room where Roy was previously in. Ed came into the room wondering what was going on. He found Roy and Hughes talking about absolutely nothing. Ed saw that Hughes was holding something it looked like a book of some sort. Ed knocked on the door and walked making his presence known and went to sit next to the two.

"Hey Ed I was getting ready to get you." said Hughes. "I made this for you and Roy. I didn't want to give it to you guy's yesterday because nobody else brought one. So anyway just open it okay!" Roy and Ed open the book to find it to be a photo album. This has Hughes name written all over it. They flipped through the pages it showed pictures of Ed and Elisia. One was where Ed was babysitting, and he had fallen asleep with Elisia in his arms asleep on his chest and Ed's hair out of its braid with a few hair clips in it. Roy laughed at the picture. Ed turned slightly red he never knew that picture was taken. Hughes saw the picture he could take right now of the two, but he promised himself he wouldn't take any pictures today. There was a picture of Roy asleep at his desk with a tower of paperwork next to him and what was he holding as he was asleep? Why it was Mr. Snuggles. Roy's blue toy teddy bear he had since he was a kid.

"HAHAHAHAHA…Roy who's that teddy bear HAHA?" said Ed. Roy blushed deep red.

"That is Mr. Snuggles… I had him since I was 4. My mother gave it to me for my birthday." said Roy, Ed quickly stopped his laughing relating to himself. Ed had a small yellow teddy bear that he used to drag around everywhere with him. He still has it with him, but he keeps it secret nobody knows not even Al knows Ed still has the teddy bear. They went through the rest of the album and came to the second to last page of the book. It held the two pictures that Hughes took before Ed went to bed. But wait there was one more page. Ed flipped the page showing the picture that Hughes secretly took that Roy thought Hughes took of him and Ed. The picture was in the center of the page; under the picture was an inscription. The message read, _May it last forever, Maes Hughes._

"Thanks Hughes." said the couple in unison.

"No problem, Happy Birthday Edward."

"Thanks Hughes."

Later that day

Ed and Roy were out for dinner. They got tired of staying inside of the house all day. It's a Saturday you shouldn't be coop up inside all day. So Ed and Roy went out. The twins were at the Hughes, Elisia was having fun to say the least with two people to play with. It let Winry and Al have some time to them selves. After finishing there meal Ed and Roy decided to take a walk around Central just relax and enjoy what Central had to offer. The sky was starting to get cloudy in the night sky. In the middle of there walk it started sprinkling and got worse as time went by. Soon it was poring rain. Ed and Roy about five feet apart, they ran across the road to get to the other side for shelter of the rain. There were two cars coming from separate directions, both driving to fast in the rain and normal speed limits of the roads. One car only had one headlight working. Both Ed and Roy didn't realize they were in the paths of the cars. The car with one headlight hit Ed. Going over the car flipping him several times before landing on the ground. Blood was coming from his lip and the side of his head, rain soaking through the blond hair turning an ugly shade of blond, cloths being soaked to the bone on the limp body. Roy turned around at the sound of the breaks, but he was hit by the other car. Roy was hit at angle were he didn't go over the car, but did a few flips himself. The rain was now soaking through his cloths, blood profusely coming from his head. Both cars ran into near by poles killing the two drivers instantly. The local restaurant next to the dreadful scene called for several ambulances. The ambulances came taking all 4 men to Central hospital. The two drivers were pronounced dead at the hospital. Ed and Roy were both in the triage rooms. Doctors were desperately trying to save both Ed and Roy. Ed was bleeding internally and Roy had a head wound that wouldn't stop bleeding and wasn't breathing. Doctors were able to save both of them. They sent the two up to an ICU (Intensive Car Unit) room to rest. The doctors found out these two people were from the military and had found the number due to Ed's previous medical records. He called the Elric-Mustang house.

"Al…let the phone go…get back here." said Winry.

"But what if it…is something important?" said AL.

"But Aaaallll"

"Winry please I think it is important."

"Fine!" said Winry, Al went to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Dr. John Dorian. Are you a relative of either Edward or Roy Elric-Mustang?"

"Yes, this is Alphonse Elric. Edward's brother." said Al, Winry got out of the bed wrapping her self in a sheet from the bed.

"You need to come down here to the hospital Edward and Roy have been in accident."

"Accident, what are you talking about!" said Al, Winry's eyes went wide as saucers to the tone of Al voice.

"Please Mr. Elric come down to the hospital and I'll explain everything."

"Ok, thank you." said Al hanging up the phone. Al looked back at Winry with tears threatening to come down in streams. Winry look at Al and started getting ready. Once she was dressed she called Mrs. Hughes telling them what happened to Ed and Roy and asked if she could watch the twins for the night. Mr. Hughes told Winry that he was going to pick them up and take them to the hospital. The two blonds grabbed what they could wear and quickly combed there hair and went out to meet with Hughes in the rain and went to the hospital. They went to the receptionist front desk and asked where Edward and Roy Elric-Mustang were being held at. She didn't know and the time finding out was agonizing for all three of them. Finally the woman found it and told it was in the ICU room 312. The three quickly went to the third floor. They entered the room seeing who they believed was the Dr. Dorian.

"Dr. Dorian?" one of the three said, the doctor turned.

"Yes. I presume you are Alphonse I talked to."

"Yes, what happened?"

"First I suggest we go to a different room where there are more chairs." All four of them went to a different room where there were five chair four are now occupied. "Your brother and his husband both were in a car accident. They were both hit by two drunk drivers."

"Wait what? Two drunk drivers?" said Hughes

"Yes, two, apparently they were going to crash into each other, but they ended up hitting Roy and Edward. The two drivers died instantly after they crashed into separate poles. When Roy and Ed were brought in Ed was bleeding from his head and had massive internal bleeding. Roy had a head injury and wasn't breathing when he came in. They are both on life support. They do have life threatening injuries. We have them stable now, but they are still in very critical condition. Quite honestly it could go either way with both of them. "

The doctor was getting ready to leave the room. Al, Winry, and Maes were holding each others hands tightly has they heard the news. Winry had silent tears running down her face. Al was trying hard not to let the tears fall. Hughes had a mask on, but deep down he was sobbing like a child. The doctor continued to speak.

"We are doing everything we can to help these two men survive. I can't say much for now except wish for the best."

"Thank you Dr. Dorian." said Hughes.

"Call me if you need anything." said the doctor. The three people sitting in the room gave a slight nod.

"So what do you want to do Al…Winry?" said Hughes.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." said Al confused at all the new information just given to him.

"There's nothing we can do now expect to wait. I am going to there room if you want to join me." said Hughes.

"We'll join you." said Winry. All three of them went to Ed and Roy's room. They didn't like what they saw. Both Ed and Roy were on ventilators, heart monitors, IV's to prevent infection, and to keep them hydrated. Ed had stitches on his head, his hair was put into a lose pony tail. Scratches everywhere on the body and probably bandages around his middle from the internal bleeding, but nobody could see that because the blanket covered that up. Roy had a bandage wrapped around his head. His leg was in a cast and had scratches and burses everywhere. Just looking at these made you want to leave the room. Al couldn't take it anymore seeing his brother like this he finally let tears fall freely from his pale face. Maes wrapped his arms around Winry and Al as they sat in the chair crying there eyes out for both Roy and Ed. Maes, out of that entire time only let two tears fall from his eyes one for each of them.

_Dream Sequence_

_Ed's POV_

"_I'm in this dark place again? But why? What did I do?" Suddenly a rush of memories came back to what happen to him and Roy in the rain. "Oh my God, where is Roy?!" Ed starts running around in circles trying to find a way out. "Let me out! Let me see Roy! I have to see Roy!" The scenery suddenly changed from black to white with a slight yellow tinge. Also he saw a dark spot. Ed ran as fast as he could to that black dot. The dot got bigger and bigger until it looked like a human being. The only word that running through Ed's young min was Roy. Ed ran faster and faster until he fell. He was about 200 feet away the dark hair person facing away from him. When Ed fell the dark haired man turned around and to Ed's bitter sweetness it was Roy._

_Roy's POV_

_Roy was getting up on the supposed ground that was cover in black and so was everywhere else. He had monstrous headache. "Is this what Ed was talking about? Total darkness surrounding you all darkness no light. Not knowing where the hell you are or anything for that matter? Where are you Edo-kun?" Roy just sat there not having a care in the world it seemed like. Roy heard something running at the same time the scenery changing to the white yellow look. He tried figuring out where the running noise was coming from. The sound was coming from every direction. There was no way he could find these foots steps. Roy heard something or someone falling behind him when he heard a thump. He turned around he saw blond person lying on the floor breathing heavily. He ran to what he believed was his Edward._

_Normal POV_

"_Edward?" said Roy, the blond boy look up at the person who called his name. Golden eyes look into midnight blue. The two were frozen in time they looked at each other. Roy saw Ed was cover in blood on his face and lip. Ed saw Roy bleeding from his head and leg._

"_What happened to you!?" they both said at the same time._

"_I don't know Roy. I think we got hurt or something. I remember something hitting me and then I don't remember anything after that. What about you?"_

"_I remember something hitting a car and then I turned around to see what happened then I got hit by something. It was only glimpse though I think we were hit by cars. I remember one car had only one headlight working. That's all I remember." The two looked at each other._

"_Where are we Ed? You told me a place like this. What going on?"_

"_Were…were...dying Roy. Were DYING!!" said Ed having tears falling down his face. Roy just stared not knowing what to say in a state of shock. He wrapped his arms around the smaller one. Roy pressed the blonds head into his chest trying to clam him down. Ed cried like he did when Nina died oh so many years ago. Roy was sobbing with Ed. If they were dying they weren't going to see anybody else anymore. They were crying for both good and bad. They wouldn't see anybody anymore it was bittersweet. The embrace the two were sharing were nothing like they were before they both let there hearts weep instead one trying to be strong for the other. They were both weak and they knew it and they both knew by the dry wounds on themselves that they were dying in there world and could do nothing about it. Suddenly the gate showed upon them. The doors creaked open…_

_End Dream Sequence _

"He's crashing, Lidia hurry get me the crash cart. Come on kid don't die on me now." said Dr. Dorian he was doing compression trying to get the kid's heart started up again. Lidia brought the crash cart to the blond boy in front of her. On the other side of the room they were having the same problem with the man with black hair. Another doctor came to help the dark haired man.

"Clear!" both doctors said. The body gave a slight jerk to the air. Both doctors waited for any sign that the heart was coming back. The two doctors tried again and again. By the fourth time neither of could save the person they tried to save. Both looked at the clock and pronounced Edward and Roy Elric-Mustang dead.

Reason of death heart could not be resuscitated and injuries from car accident were significant and life threatening. Death February 4, 1921 at 23:30 (11:30pm), Major Edward Elric-Mustang Fullmetal Alchemist died of massive internal bleeding of the abdomen. His heart stopped beating and we trying to resuscitate him, but we were unable to. Major Edward Elric-Mustang was 21. Brigadier General Roy Elric-Mustang Flame Alchemist also died from not being able to start his heart again and injures from the car accident were significant and life threatening. He had a head wound, severe bruising of the body, and leg injury. Death February 4, 1921 at 23:30, Brigadier General Roy Elric- Mustang was 32. There was more in the report, but Alphonse and Mustangs crew couldn't read anymore. The funeral was held a week later. A dark cloud surrounded the group as they prepared for the funeral. Everyone was dressed in black. Roy's entire squad was there, Ed and Al friends and acquaintances they met through there journey's came for the fallen hero of the people. The higher up of the military were there giving there respects to there fallen comrades. Even Russell and Fletcher came to the funeral. There was a minister telling everybody how great Ed and Roy were and giving them peace to the gods. Which everyone knew Ed and Roy didn't believe in, but it was traditional. Once the minister was done speaking two separate coffins were laid into one giant hole in the ground. Once they were buried everybody paid there respects and left. The only people that stay were Winry, Al, Maes, and a few others they didn't know very well coming by. The tombstone read,

_Edward Elric-Mustang & Roy Elric-Mustang _

_Hero of the People & Hero of Ishbal_

_February 3, 1900-1921 & March 21, 1889-1921 _

_All is One and One is All._

_Two week later_

Al and Winry are cleaning out the house where they had so many joyous times with Ed and Roy. Most of the thing were packed and were going to be looked at back in Ressembol when Hughes had time to come and visit they would go through things together. Hughes showed them the album he gave Ed and Roy, and told about Mr. Snuggles. Al eyes widen and the name, he went back to a memory that was very old of a doll that was called something similar to it, but couldn't put the name on it. The only room they haven't gotten into yet was Ed and Roy's room. They knew this would be the hardest room to come into and clean out. Since the rest of the house was cleaned out they had no other way to avoid it. They went and cleaned the room.

As Winry was cleaning out the bedroom Al was cleaning out the closet. While putting cloths and shoes were being put into boxes, He came to a large pile of cloths that look like that they haven't worn in forever. Al pulled the cloths aside. He found out they were Ed's cloths from there journey's of the Philosopher's Stone._ Guess brother didn't want to give up his cloths like he said he did._ When down at the bottom of the pile of cloths he found a box, not a big box just a normal shoe box. Al pulled the box close to him and opened it. The box held an old faded yellow teddy bear. Its ear had a small tear in it from being worn.

"Hey Winry, Take a look at this!" he yelled, Winry came into the closet and found Al hold an old yellow bear.

"Is that Edwards teddy bear from when he was little?"

"Yeah, I guess he never gave it up like I thought he did. Funny hun?"

"Yeah it is. Well I better get back to work."

"Okay." Al just sat there looking at the bear remember memories of this bear and his brother._ Well hello there Mrs. Snuggles. I thought Ed gave up on you years ago. I guess he will always be a kid inside no matter old he gotten. Also I guess it was really true that they were meant for each other with the same bear names and stuff._ Al stuffed the bear back in the box and hid it again. Winry was probably going to through it out, but Al wanted to keep it. He would come back and getting it later in the evening and bring it with him for himself. To keep the kid inside of himself as his brother did.

_The End Please REVIEW!!_


End file.
